


For Your Own Good (Or Something Like That...)

by mintedpotters



Series: HP Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Auror Ron Weasley, Back to Hogwarts, Biracial Harry Potter, Bisexual Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Blood Magic, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Forced Bonding, Good Dudley Dursley, Grimmauld Place, HP:EWE, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Epilogue Compliant, Out of Character, Past Abuse, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Soul Bond, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedpotters/pseuds/mintedpotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friendly. Not even a war could change that. But they'd never been so hostile before, not ever. It has never escalated to this scale, where Unforgivable Curses get thrown around in school corridors between classes. And let it not be said that Hermione Granger never did her best to help Harry through a difficult time. And really, it's all for their own good, she rationalized. She can't really take the blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Own Good (Or Something Like That...)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. This fic was timed very poorly; it reads as the events occur over 2 days. I didn't notice this when I was writing it, but now, having come back to it... I can see my mistakes. I wont take this fic down or anything like that, but I might rewrite some sections and repost it.  
> Regardless, I hope if you've read it, you enjoyed it.

"BLOODY POTTER!" The ridiculously loud bang had been followed by that very ungodly shriek. Merlin only knows who it was. Couldn't  _possibly_ be the annoying, arrogant, pig-headed, snobbish, elitist, complete  _wanker_ that was Draco Malfoy. 

"What makes you think it was me, Malfoy?" Harry snapped when the blonde git confronted him just before Potions. 

"Because, you fucking  _imbecile,_ your magic leaves a fucking trace. I know it was you!" Malfoy's usually pale face was going red with anger and exertion. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Malfoy. If I wanted to get you blown up, I wouldn't leave a fucking trace on it. It was a bloody  _prank!_ You know what those are, right? Jokes, Malfoy, y'know, the things  _normal people_ have a laugh about!" 

"YOU BLEW UP MY LAST FUCKING CAULDRON YOU UTTER ARSE!" Malfoy shrieked in his face. 

"Wrong! That was a fucking  _duplicate_ of your last cauldron, had you bothered to look. You'll find the  _real_ one in your closet, you ought to be used to looking in there by now, right?" Harry didn't even have time to duck, before-

" _CRUCIO!"_ Malfoy screamed the curse, and Harry screamed for a completely different reason as he fell to the ground writhing in agony and shrieking as Malfoy tortured him. 

"Expelliarmus!" Came one resounding shout, and Harry felt the curse drop as Malfoy's wand was snatched out of the air by one very pissed off Hermione Granger. 

"You fucking-"

"One more word, Malfoy, and the next curse will be on you." Hermione said, deathly calm and quiet. "Don't you dare make me regret saving your cowardly arse last year." 

"'Mione..." Harry groaned, rolling over on the stone floor. He heard footsteps and then he was surrounded by the warm scent that was uniquely  _Hermione,_ the one person he trusted above all else. 

"You're so lucky Ronald isn't here, Malfoy. He'd kill you." Hermione said angrily, but her attention was focused on Harry now, checking him over for major injuries. She knew something was terribly wrong, because normally Harry would be loath to let her fuss over him like this, in public no less. "And I just might, too, if you don't get out of my sight now." 

"But he-" 

"One more word." She warned. 

Muttering what sounded like an awful amount of curses, with the words  _mudblood_ and  _whore_ jumbled around in there, Malfoy scooped up his wand from where Hermione had dropped it upon tending to Harry, and walked away. 

"Harry, it's okay, I'm here, I've got you..." Hermione whispered, because there was really no way Harry was alright. That must've been some high strength magic behind Malfoy's curse, for Harry to still be reeling from it. 

"'Mione... he-" Harry mumbled, sounding like he was in tears. "He tortured me..." 

"I know, honey, I know... Should I take you to Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione offered, choosing to avoid mentioning how betrayed Harry sounded. 

"No... Home. Wan' go home." Harry said, sounding utterly defeated now. "McGonagall... Gotta talk to her..." 

"Harry, please-"

"'Mione. Let me go home. I can't stay here now." Harry looked up at her now, with huge wet green eyes, rimmed red already. This fighting was taking its toll on Harry now, and Hermione couldn't sit by and pretend it wasn't happening.

Harry had been fighting with Malfoy viciously now since the prat came back to Hogwarts a week and a half after the Christmas holidays. Malfoy had planted himself beside Harry in every possible place, for the sole reason of antagonizing him and then cursing him when his back was turned. It had never reached this point though. They had never reached Unforgivable curses. But now they had, and Hermione couldn't blame Harry for a second for wanting to back out. 

"I can finish my NEWTs by owl, Hermione, you know that. But I can't stay here anymore, not with-" 

"I know, Harry. Let's get you to McGonagall. You're going home." Hermione pulled him to his feet, looped her arm around his waist as his arm dropped over her shoulders. Together they limped toward the gargoyle standing guard in front of the Headmistress's office. 

The thing Harry liked most about McGonagall being Headmistress, was the fact that the gargoyle statue no longer required a password. If McGonagall was in her office, and she was unaccompanied, the gargoyle would simply step aside and allow them entry, just as it did now. 

They followed the narrow staircase up, and Hermione knocked thrice upon the heavy wooden door. A moment of silence followed and then McGonagall was calling for them to enter. 

"Mr Potter, Ms Granger, what's the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked, worry seeping into her tone at the sight of Harry's frightened expression and lack of independent movement. Hermione dropped Harry into one of the nearest comfortable armchair, and turned to her Headmistress.

"It's Malfoy, Professor." Hermione said, despite Harry shaking his head emphatically. "He cursed Harry. Something dreadful, though I don't know what it was. I didn't hear the incantation." 

"Miss Granger, I am well aware Mr Malfoy performed the Cruciatus Curse on Mr Potter here. Mr Malfoy has been expelled, although, he will not be arrested." 

"What?!" 

"The Ministry seems to think it was... oh what did he say? Oh yes,  _a lapse of judgement and sanity._ According to Kingsley." McGonagall said dryly. 

"But, Professor... he used an Unforgivable." Hermione said, scandalised. She couldn't quite believe it. 

"Yes, one he has used countless times before, during the war. It remains, however, that the Ministry believes this is just one more Hogwarts secret never to make the Prophet." 

"Well, yes, I'd hate for this to get out, but-"

"Miss Granger. Please do remember you were here for something other than arguing Mr Malfoy's guilt?" 

Harry groaned in the armchair behind her, making Hermione whip around to check on him. 

"'M fine, 'Mione." Harry grumbled, despite  _obviously_ not being 'fine' at all. 

"Yes, ah. Professor. Harry wishes to leave the school and continue his NEWT's through correspondence instead." Hermione turned back to the headmistress, pulling on her formal attitude, the one she'd brought out only for the Death Eater trials last summer. 

"Mr Potter? Is this what you wish?" McGonagall turned to Harry, who nodded silently. There was a sliver of pride in the set of his jaw, but his eyes told another story entirely. 

"Very well. Who else knows about your plans to depart?" 

"Just Hermione, Professor." Harry said quietly. 

"Do you feel comfortable enough telling me  _why_ you've decided to leave now?" McGonagall asked sternly yet kindly, reminding Harry of the woman who gave him and Ron pumpkin juice and sandwiches, the night they flew Mr Weasley's car into the Whomping Willow. 

"I just- There's too much here, Professor. Too much of the war, too much of  _him..."_ Harry shuddered. "I'm sorry, I feel I've let you down, somehow, disappointed you..." He trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. 

"Harry Potter... from the moment you arrived at this school, you have never disappointed me, and you've never let me down. And now you've saved my life, and I can say with certainty, I've never been so proud." McGonagall told him, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Harry felt close to tears when she finished, and he was caught with the very immature urge to rush forth and hug the woman who had taken up such a large place in Harry's life. Instead, he pushed it down with a smile and thanked her instead. It didn't seem like enough. 

"You may use my Floo to travel home when you are ready, Mr Potter." McGonagall said, back to business sharp as ever.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said genuinely. Hermione helped him stand again - he was  _still_ weak from that bloody curse - and they walked back to the Eighth Year dormitory slowly. 

"Hermione?" Harry asked about halfway there. 

"Yes?" 

"I know it's the dumbest thing I've ever said, but, would you consider coming with me? I don't mean permanently - I know you value your education too much to actually, y'know,  _leave,_ but I thought, a helping hand while everything settles, y'know?" 

"Harry, don't ever presume yourself stupid. And it's not the dumbest thing you've ever said." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"What was the dumbest?" 

"Oh, I don't know... maybe ' _But, Mione, he's_ _ **changed...**_ _'_ " Hermione said, looking pointedly at the side of Harry's face, watching as his usually dark skin flushed darker with embarrassment. 

"I really thought he had." He grumbled. But he was beginning to stand a little straighter and walk a little faster, so Hermione didn't bother arguing. 

"Anyway, of course I'll come with you. You're my best friend, Harry, and if you think I'm letting you drift alone for the rest of the year, you're completely mad." Hermione said, watching the light come back into those pretty green eyes. 

"What would I do without you?" Harry sighed, kissing her hair affectionately. 

"Crash and burn, probably." Hermione suggested brightly. It brought a laugh out of Harry, for the first time in months. "Come on, let's go pack." 

 

~~~~~

 

Draco hadn't  _meant_ to Crucio Potter. It just...  _happened._ All he knew was he was so bloody mad at bloody Potter and his  _bloody queer jokes and-_

He screamed out the curse without even thinking, without considering the backlash. And when Granger of all people had completely chewed him out? It hurt. It actually hurt. So he covered it with snark and cynicism and angry glares, and as he walked away from the scene he muttered an awful load of curse words that didn't actually make sense. 

He ran immediately to McGonagall's office, sprinting up the stairs when the gargoyle moved. He waited for his permission to enter, and when he did, the words fell out before he could stop them. 

"I used the Cruciatus Curse on Harry Potter, Headmistress!" 

"Mr Malfoy, you know this means you'll be expelled." McGonagall answered dryly after a moment of shocked silence. 

"Yes, yes, I know, but  _please,_ don't let them arrest me. It was a moment of high emotion, I didn't have control over my own thoughts! Professor  _please don't send me back there."_ Draco pleaded. He never begged. He was a Malfoy. Malfoys didn't  _beg._ They  _demanded._ But here he was, the Malfoy heir, begging for mercy from a teacher he was sure had never liked him. 

"Mr Malfoy, you will not be arrested. It is understood by the Ministry that you are under the protection of the remainder of the Order of the Phoenix. You will be placed on house arrest in the Order's headquarters, but you will not be returned to Azkaban any time soon." 

" _Oh."_ Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "When will I be leaving?" 

"Now." McGonagall flicked her wand, and all of Draco's possessions appeared beside him. "You will find everything you own in there. There is an extension charm in place to fit everything comfortably. Your owl will be sent to the Order shortly." McGonagall gestured to the fireplace. "You will use my Floo. The address is written on the parchment within the powder jar. Memorise it, then destroy it." 

"Professor?" 

"The headquarters are under a Fidelius Charm, Mr Malfoy. The address was written by the Secret Keeper of the estate. You must go, they'll be expecting you." 

Draco read the paper, devoted it to memory, and stepped into the roaring green flames. 

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London._

Draco stepped out of the Floo on the other end, to a room full of Disillusioned wizards with their wands drawn and pointed at him. 

"Malfoy? What the ruddy hell are you doing here?" A voice inquired. 

"I've been expelled and placed under house arrest with the Order." Draco said. 

"Why expelled?" 

"I used an Unforgivable Curse on another student." 

"So why aren't you back in Azkaban then?" 

"The Ministry apparently thinks I'll recover better here." Draco answered. 

"Alright, alright. Charms off, everyone." 

All around him, Disillusionment charms were dropped, and Draco found himself battling off the guilt in order to breathe again, because directly in front of him, stood Molly Weasley. Draco knew as well as anyone, that the Weasley family had all but adopted Harry Potter, and he knew the righteous fury of an angry mother. She stared him down, and Draco felt as if he was thirteen all over again, staring down the giant hippogriff he was secretly still terrified of. 

"Who?" She asked, seeing right through him, seeing his guilt and shame for what it was. 

"Molly, do you really-" 

"Yes, I  _really,_ Arthur. Now, tell me,  _who did you curse?"_ Molly snapped at her husband before rounding on Draco. But he didn't have a chance to answer, because suddenly he was being gripped by the scruff of his neck by someone he assumed to be another Weasley brother; this one stocky and strong, with a dragonhide vest and long hair braided messily to keep it back. 

"Malfoy Junior, if you've used an Unforgivable on my brothers or my sister, I will have to kill you, and I won't make it quick." The man holding him hissed angrily. 

"I didn't curse a Weasley, alright! It wasn't a Weasley." Draco defended himself hurriedly. 

"You don't get it, do you? This family isn't about blood, or names, Malfoy. This family is counted by trust and respect and love. Which means, the name is irrelevant. So tell me. Who. Did. You. Curse?" 

"Harry! It was Harry! I cursed Harry!" Draco finally admitted, only because the Weasley beside him was damn terrifying, and Malfoy couldn't hide behind any of his bravado or snark, lest it get him a curse upon his own head. 

"YOU CURSED MY SON!?" Molly shrieked, completely enraged now. The man holding Malfoy wasn't much calmer. 

"I told you, you'd better not have cursed him, but there you go. You cursed him, and I'm betting you didn't bother with the Imperius curse, knowing he can throw it. You Crucio'd him, didn't you?" He snapped, his voice far too loud to be so close to his ear. "TELL THEM!" He bellowed. 

"I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT!" Draco burst at last. "I swear, I didn't mean to pull that curse! I was just going to hex him with something small, something irrelevant! I swear! The curse wasn't deliberate, I messed up and cast it in a fit of anger and I'm sorry." Somewhere in the last two words, the fight went right out of Draco, and he slumped, wanting nothing more than to drop to the floor and cry. 

"You cursed my boy. You cast an Unforgivable at  _my son._ That is not something any of us will ever allow you to forget." Molly said, her voice deadly and calm, just like Granger's had been only an hour ago. 

"I'm honestly so-" 

"Molly, I'm home!" Another voice, calling through the house, and  _no, it couldn't be- could it? No!_ But Molly's face was transforming into something sad but loving, and she ran from the room with a cry of his name. 

"Harry!"

Draco was stuck on house arrest, in Potter's house. 

Just bloody wonderful. 

 

~~~~~

 

Harry and Hermione stepped out of the Floo in the kitchen, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief at being home. 

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked, her nose wrinkled. She had a point - Molly was usually always in the kitchen now, as she and the rest of the Weasley family were sometimes using Grimmauld Place as a second home, much like Harry used the Burrow. 

"Don't know. Upstairs maybe?" Harry answered, ascending the stairs to the main floor. "Molly, I'm home!" He called out experimentally. He heard her answering shout and grinned, happy to be somewhere he felt wanted again. 

Molly came tearing down the stairs at a pace Harry thought was far too fast for her, and practically smothered him in a bone-crushing hug. 

"Molly... It's only been a couple of months, honestly-" 

"Are you alright?!" Molly pulled away sharply to inspect him, fussing over him like the mother he considered her to be. 

"What? Yes, yes, I'm fine, what's the matter?" Harry wondered. 

"Oh, Harry... I was so worried. I know what happened at the school just now, and let me tell you, that Ministry is going to get a  _very_ strongly worded Howler tomorrow." Molly said, a touch of anger in her eyes. 

"Its fine, Molly, really, I'm-" That's when Harry looked up, away from his adoptive mother. When his eyes locked on the mop of white hair, and grey eyes. "What is  _he_ doing in my home, Molly?" Harry asked, shaking despite his best efforts to seem unaffected. 

"Harry, the Ministry-" 

"Oh, the Ministry... I understand. They think its fine to allow Malfoy access to my personal space. To my home. My family." Harry was trembling all over, and while most of it was with rage, he had to admit there was a significant amount of fear involved. He'd never believed Malfoy could actually cast the Cruciatus curse, let alone on  _him_ in the middle of a school corridor. But now he'd been proven wrong, and by Merlin, Harry was terrified. 

"Where is he staying?" He heard Hermione ask from beside him. 

"In the cellar, where he kept us. Fair's fair." Harry said angrily, irrationally. 

"Harry-" Hermione placed a soothing hand on his forearm, and channelled calmness and tranquillity though the touch. 

"Thank you." Harry murmured when he felt his tremors subside. She nodded. "But really, where is he staying? I don't want him on my floor. That's my space." 

"We'll figure out a place for him, Harry. You and Hermione go and rest. Oh, Harry, dear, I suggest you talk to Charlie. He's pacing about like a caged dragon again. He's so worried for you." Molly patted his cheek in her usual motherly way, and this time it brought tears to Harry's eyes. He blinked hard, pushing them away before Malfoy could see them. Hermione took his hand and led him upstairs. 

When they reached the landing, the door on the right yanked open and Charlie Weasley barrelled into Harry. His toned arms went around Harry's waist immediately, picking him up off the ground with his face tucked into Harry's neck. 

"I was going to kill him, Harry, I was so bloody angry." Charlie muttered. Harry pulled back from the hug just slightly to meet Charlie's eyes. 

"I'm okay, Charlie, really. Hermione saved me." Harry smiled at him, their secret smile, and Charlie kissed Harry's forehead tenderly. 

"You know, I really should keep track of how many times Hermione saves your stubborn arse." He muttered. "Or you could just stay out of trouble for once?" 

"Ah, where's the fun in that?" Harry teased, hugging Charlie tightly again, happy to be back. "Okay, get off me, I need to shower. It's been a hell of a day. I'll come talk to you when I'm done, okay?" 

"You'd better." Charlie warned lightly, smiling at him. "Mum's making Shepherd's pie for you, by the way. And I think she may be catching on. If I have to sit through one more lecture about 'letting true love slip away', I think I'll puke." 

"Oh wonderful. But you know she's just looking out for you. She wants you to be happy." Harry reminded him. 

"I know, she wants you to be happy too." 

"I think she wants you to be happy together." Hermione said from behind Harry, reminding the two of her existence. 

"That'd be nice, Mione. Can you imagine Ron's reaction though?" Harry sighed as he turned in Charlie's arms to lean against his broad chest, a sad smile coming across his face. He and Ron had grown distant lately; Ron had taken up Auror training, and Harry had returned to school with Hermione instead. The separation scene had felt much as it had all those many months ago, in the middle of a forest, with a lamp and a rainstorm and a little silver box and a locket... 

"Oh who cares, remember his reaction when you started dating Ginny? Or the time he caught you snogging George? Or that time with Bill at the wedding? Remember, the slow dance? That was cute. I though Ron was going to burst a vein in his forehead, he was freaking out so much." Charlie laughed. 

"Honestly, I don't understand it." Hermione shook her head ruefully. "Are you  _trying_ to sleep with the entire Weasley family?" 

"No, just the good-looking ones." Harry replied cheekily. 

"I'd better be the best looking, then, since you left me for last." Charlie pouted. 

"Of course, Charles, you're gorgeous." Harry grinned. 

"Ugh, why do you have to  _full name_ me! I don't do it to you!" Charlie groaned, his forehead leaning against Harry's shoulder. 

"Because 'Harry' isn't short for something?" Harry snorted. 

"Who knows, maybe your full name is something like Harrison. Harrison James Potter. That's nice, I like that." Charlie decided. 

"And if my name is really just 'Harry'?" Harry smiled. 

"I'll call you Harrison just to be annoying." Charlie said, grinning like a fool. 

"Of course you will. And now I  _really_ need to go shower. Or maybe I'll take a bath, my muscles hurt now." Harry pulled out of Charlie's standing embrace and rubbed absently at his neck. 

"I'd join you, but..." Charlie made a vague gesture to include all of downstairs, indicating the other people wandering about in Harry's home. 

"I know. Maybe later? I'm not going back, so..." Harry shrugged. Charlie smiled at him. 

"We'll have it to ourselves soon enough, you know that." Charlie reminded him. "Now, go bathe. Soak your muscles. Hermione, will you make sure he uses that muscle relaxing potion I bought? It's in the bathroom cabinet, behind the Essence of Dittany." 

"Sure thing, Charlie. It's good seeing you." She stepped forward and got a hug of her own, before turning and leading her hopeless friend toward the bathroom. 

They hadn't been together an awfully long time, really, Harry and Charlie. It had happened all of a sudden, when Charlie had been staying at the Burrow with the rest of the family, and Harry had come barging in, covered in mud and sweat and  _oh my god is that blood his or someone else's???_ Charlie had saved him from the flurry of panic caused by the entire Weasley family, pulled Harry into his and Bill's old room. Charlie sat Harry down on the bed, and started cleaning the layers of grime off him one at a time. When Harry was down to just faint bruising on his jaw and around his eye socket, Charlie had become entirely enraptured by this miracle of a wizard in front of him, clearly in so much pain, but he was still here, still fighting. Charlie had kissed Harry first that night, only to pull away, embarrassed and not even really knowing if Harry saw him that way. Turns out, Harry most definitely  _did_ see Charlie that way. They spent their time hiding away, usually with George, or Ginny, and had a perfectly ordinary - if not quiet - relationship. But then September came, and Harry's decision to return to school put them in a rut. But now, with Harry returned home, and Charlie having decided long ago that he would very much like to stay in London, things were looking up again. 

Of course, nothing could ever stay so simple. 

 

~~~~~

 

Needless to say, seeing Potter was definitely unpleasant. Draco was shoved down the stairs to the ground floor and held on the steps by one of the many redheaded idiots. This one was missing an ear. George? Yes, that was right. Still, this one was better than the (apparent) dragon handler upstairs. Draco would rather boil himself to death than be stuck alone with that man again. 

Draco watched as Molly spoke to Potter in a gentle yet insistent tone, checking him for injuries, petting his hair and face and shoulders with a flurry of shaky movements. Potter was smiling softly at her, and wasn't that just a sight. Then, that stupid face with those stupid green eyes looked up and caught sight of him, and Draco held his breath for the screaming, the shouting, the  _cursing,_ because surely Potter was going to  _do_ something- 

But no, instead the Boy Wonder just turned to Weaslette Senior and asked her something. Draco couldn't hear them, and he quickly realised that the Weasley beside him had cast a silencing spell around Draco alone. That was annoying enough, but then Potter and Granger were moving toward him and Draco- 

No, they were just going upstairs. Of course. The Golden Boy must've needed his beauty sleep. 

Once they were gone, the silencing spell was removed and Draco winced at the rush of sound flooding his senses again. 

"Terribly sorry, Malfoy, hate to put a silencing spell on the person we're talking about, but it had to be done." George said, sounding utterly bored. 

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes and snap something cruel back, but only barely. And the only reason he did, was because he had just caught sight of something. A photograph of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, with the two Beaters wrapping their arms around a tiny version of Potter. Twins. 

Of course. George had lost his twin in the war, Draco remembered with a flush of something akin to shame. Draco lost his father, and their reputation and much of the family fortune, but being an only child, he couldn't compare- 

What was he  _doing?!_ Feeling sorry for a bloodtraitor family? Draco was above that! 

 _But you're still here, and you're still relying on them to keep you out of prison, so behave and do not speak your mind if it bears ill will._ His mother's voice floated through his mind, and Draco felt calmed. He knew he oughtn't be ungrateful to the Weasels, but in all honesty, he just wanted to go to bed and forget about all of it. 

Then he was yanked out of his thought process by a tug of his arm, and then he was off again, being dragged up the stairs once more until they reached a room on the second floor. The door was shoved open and Draco was deposited inside. 

"This is your room. You may not leave without express permission, aside from meals. You'll find an ensuite bathroom through that door there, and there's a closet right over there with fresh linens in it. I  _assume_ you know how to make a bed without magic?" The Weasley twin said, sounding annoyed. 

"Without magic?" 

"Yes, without magic. Hand over your wand. By Ministry order you're not allowed to have one here." He held out his hand, and Draco reluctantly turned over his wand. "Well?" 

"Well what? I gave you my wand." 

"Well,  _do_ you know how to make a bed without magic?" 

"Why would I need to know? I've had house elves all my life, remember?" Draco said before he could stop himself. 

"Good, I'll send in Hermione when she's done with Harry. She'll teach you this one time. Every time after this, you're on your own." With that, the lone Weasley twin turned and walked away, and the door slammed closed behind him, locking with a click. 

Draco turned back to the room, frowning. He didn't want to see Granger. He didn't want to let Granger in. He didn't want to give her an opportunity to gloat over his misfortune, as he had done to hers in the past. 

The door clicked open far too soon, and Draco wheeled around, not ready to face Granger, but instead he saw Potter leaning on his doorframe. 

"Malfoy." He greeted, and there was a cord of anger beneath the civil tone. 

"Potter." Draco replied, hoping his fear wasn't as obvious. 

"Why are you in my home?" He asked. 

"McGonagall. The Ministry." Draco answered shortly. "Why are you here?" 

"You Crucio'd me. Why do you think I'm here?" 

"Don't tell me you're here to cart me off to Azkaban." Draco said, knowing the tremor in his voice gave him away this time. Potter would know-

"I'm here because you cursed me, Malfoy. I came home because I wanted to be here. But now  _you're_ here too." The green in Potter's eyes darkened. "And I want you gone." 

"What are you gonna do, Potter, kill me?" Draco drawled, growing far too confident in the moment. 

"Am I going to have to? Is that what you're going to drive me to, Malfoy?" Potter shook his head in annoyance. "Be lucky I'm the one talking to you and not Charlie." 

"Who's Charlie?" 

"The dragon handler. Y'know, the one who threatened to kill you for cursing me." Potter said conversationally. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, so be bloody grateful. He wanted to come down here and beat the living daylights out of you." 

"And your bloody hero complex kicked in and you just had to save me? That it?" Draco spoke without thinking, and he surely paid the price. Potter took two steps forward and punched him square in the face. 

"Actually, I just wanted the satisfaction of doing that myself." Potter said, shaking out his fist as Draco himself doubled in pain, covering his broken nose with one hand. 

Before Draco could come up with a witty response, Potter was leaving. 

"Hermione will be here in a moment. Speak to her like you've spoken to me just now, and you'll have more than a broken nose to complain about." He threatened darkly, before walking away and letting the door slam closed behind him. The lock turned and Draco finally let out the moan of pain he'd withheld. 

He'd only barely begun to stem the blood flow when his door opened again, this time swinging back to reveal Granger standing there. 

"Good, he broke your nose." She said briskly, looking at him. 

"Um, yeah." Draco muttered. He didn't want to say anything but he knew he'd have to eventually. "Feels like he's been practicing." 

"Oh he has." Granger assured him. With quick, precise movements, she wordlessly healed Draco's nose and siphoned away the blood, leaving him clean and slightly dazed. He'd forgotten how powerful Granger actually was. "Now, apparently you don't know how to make a bed." She snapped his focus back to the task at hand.

"No? Like I told your friend, I've had house elves my whole life, why would I need to know?" Draco said, puzzled. 

"In case something like this happened and you weren't able to access a house elf that would do your bidding." Granger said, her voice dangerously calm. "Fetch me your linens, let's get this out of the way. And do focus, Malfoy, because I refuse to repeat myself." 

Draco scurried over to the closet where the Weasley twin had stored the bedsheets. He lifted the pile and carried it to Granger. 

And thus began his first lesson in doing things for himself. 

 

~~~~~

 

Harry returned to his room after his brief detour, happy and grateful to see Hermione had sorted a bath for him already. Merlin, he loved that girl. Harry quickly washed the blood from his knuckles, before undressing and slipping into the warm water. He felt the potion Charlie bought start to work immediately, relaxing every tense muscle in his body. Harry leaned back, letting his head rest against the rim of the tub. He'd taken his glasses off and they sat off to the side of him, on top of a folded towel. 

There was a knock at his bathroom door, and Harry sat up, whispering a fast charm to turn the water opaque, in case it was Hermione or Molly. 

"Harry? Can I come in?" It was Charlie, and Harry flicked his wrist at the door, opening it for him. "Enjoying the potion?" 

"Loving it. I haven't felt this relaxed in so long." Harry said, watching as Charlie shut and locked the door, adding a privacy charm and a silencing charm over it. 

"You look calm again. I've missed that look on you." Charlie said softly, conjuring a chair and pulling it up beside Harry's bath. Harry lifted a hand out of the water and took hold of Charlie's. 

"Well, you did a good job of bringing it back." Harry smiled. "What would I do without you?" 

"I dunno, probably crash and burn." Charlie answered. Harry laughed a bit at that. 

"That's exactly what Hermione said when I asked what I'd do without her." Harry told him. Charlie joined in with his laughter now. 

"Do you want to tell me what happened today?" Charlie asked after a few moments of silence. 

"Not yet. It's still too soon." Harry said, a small frown coming back to his forehead. 

"Hey, no, it's okay, don't frown." Charlie admonished, leaning forward to rub his thumb along the worry lines. "Just relax, let the potion do its work." 

"Join me?" Harry asked, slipping forward in the tub to make room for Charlie behind him. Charlie nodded and undressed, then stepped into the tub, sitting carefully before pulling Harry back against him. He kissed the spot in Harry's hair directly above his ear. 

"I've missed you." Charlie whispered. 

"I've missed you too." 

//

The next morning was a rush of confusion. Harry woke in his bed in Grimmauld Place, and for about ten seconds, he couldn't remember  _why_ he was there. Then it all rushed back to him and he gasped as the pain in his body made itself known. 

 _This is all your fault, Malfoy,_ Harry thought angrily.

The body in bed next to him stirred, and Harry flinched before realising it was just Charlie, who had fallen asleep with him after their bath. Harry turned over and curled into Charlie's side, trying to ignore the shooting pains in his muscles. 

"Harry?" Charlie's sleepy murmur broke through the haze. "What's wrong?" 

"Hurts." Harry gasped out as a particularly painful jolt tore through him.

Charlie was up and out of bed in seconds, rushing into the bathroom and returning with a vial of painkilling potion. 

"Here, Harry. This will help, you know it will." Charlie handed the vial to Harry, who uncorked it and drank it down greedily. The pain subsided and he could breathe again. 

"Thanks." Harry sighed, falling back onto the bed. 

"Any time, Harry." Charlie promised, crawling back into his spot and turning to face Harry. "Now we have another issue." 

"What's that?" 

"I slept here last night." Charlie said, and it took less than ten seconds this time for Harry's addled brain to understand why that was definitely Not Good. 

"Oh no..." 

"Unless...." 

"Unless  _what?"_

"Unless you're ready to tell them?" Charlie suggested. 

"Charlie, I-" 

"I'm not going to try and push you. You know where I stand. I'm just saying." 

"It would explain why I'm always with you now instead of with Ginny or Ron." 

"It would." 

"It would also explain those books on marriage bonds Molly found in your room." 

"She  _told you?!"_ Charlie whispered, horrified. 

"Yeah, she did. I think its sweet, don't worry. Just, not right now, y'know?" 

"I know, Harry, believe me, I know." Charlie looked as though he might faint. 

"Hey, relax, alright? Soon enough, I'll let you bond me." Harry said, running a hand through Charlie's messy hair now that it was untied. 

"I can't wait." Charlie grinned wickedly before kissing Harry. They broke apart with a groan when Hermione knocked thrice on the door. 

"Come in, Mione!" Harry called, once Charlie had settled into a more decent position. He was laying above the covers with a pair of boxers on, with his upper body leaning against Harry's legs, and his head laying on Harry's stomach. Harry let his hand card through Charlie's hair absently as his best friend walked in. 

"You two are too cute, I hate it." She grumbled, bearing a breakfast tray. "Molly was going to bring it, but I noticed Charlie's door was open before I went downstairs, so I offered instead." 

"You're a lifesaver, Hermione, really." Harry said, gratefully. "Although, we've been thinking... maybe it's time." 

"Are you certain?" Hermione asked, perching on the edge of the bed and levitating the boys' breakfast to them. 

"Honestly? No. But I'm so sick of secrets." Harry said petulantly. 

"And you want to do this now, while Malfoy is in your home. Seriously? Your timing is awful, Harry." Hermione chided. 

"Why would it matter if Malfoy's in my house? Mione, this is my relationship and I'm tired of hiding it." Harry said, growing anxious now that Malfoy's name had been mentioned. He felt it like an itch just under his skin and he yearned to scratch it, but he knew he couldn't.

"Well-" 

"Hermione, get me some painkilling potion from the bathroom, would you? I think his last dose wasn't enough..." Charlie sat up, growing worried as Harry began to shake. 

"Painkilling potion won't help him, Charlie. God, Harry, I'm so sorry." Hermione said sadly, watching as Harry's shaking grew worse. 

"What did you do, Hermione?" Charlie rounded on her, looking worried and frightened and angry all at once. 

"I bonded them." 

 

~~~~~

 

When Draco woke, he felt like he'd just gone ten rounds with a bludger, a troll and the Whomping Willow all at once. His body ached and there were shooting pains running up his spine, arching through his body and making him feel like crying out. 

 _All Potter's fault, surely._ Draco decided bitterly, as another spike of pain shot through him. There was a knock at his door, and it opened before he could answer. Granger stood in the doorway, and Draco almost screamed. He was in pain, and she wanted to come and throw more barbs at him for what he did to Harry. 

But no, her face looked remorseful. 

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, I really am." She said, stepping forward. Draco decided he didn't want to hear what she was so sorry about. He shook his head, trying to make her shut up. "Last night, I got permission from the Ministry-" 

She only broke off because Draco had let loose a howl of pain, unable to hold it back this time as it lanced through his entire body, making his feel like he was being Crucio'd by Aunt Bella. 

"Draco, please, I'm sorry-" Granger tried again, but Draco was crying now, in fear and in pain. She said she'd gotten permission from the Ministry. Permission for what? To send him back to Azkaban? No, he wouldn't go, they couldn't make him, that was the  _deal._ "-bonded! Malfoy, you're  _bonded to Harry!"_ Granger's words finally pierced the haze of his agony and it shocked him so badly he froze, still shuddering in pain. 

"I'm what?" He asked, trying to keep his voice as flat as possible, but there was a string of hope in the background that he prayed Granger didn't find and misinterpret. 

"Last night, I owled Kingsley, and asked for express permission to place a bond on you and Harry. He said yes, so I used the most intricate bonding spell I could find, and now you're bonded." Granger looked down at her hands. "That's why you're in pain. You need positive interaction with Harry, or it's only going to get worse." 

"Why'd you use this one then?!" 

"Three reasons: One, it's impossible to remove without the caster. Two, it's literally  _meant_ for people who can't stand each other - the bond helps bring understanding and tolerance to any relationship lacking it, like yours and Harry's. And three, it's the only one that could be done  _without_ the participants having to touch at the time of the casting." Granger rattled off. 

"So you linked me to someone I just fucking tortured, and you thought it would be a good idea?" Draco asked, the conversation distracting him from the itch under his skin. 

"I know, I overstepped. But I care about Harry." Granger defended. 

"So why bond him to me!?" 

"Because you need him. And he needs you. And it's really that simple." Granger said. "If you want to lessen the pain or the itching, start by trying to use Harry's first name, instead of using 'Potter' all the time." 

And with that, she left, and Draco listened as the door shut and locked behind her. 

He didn't have long to wallow, however, as the door soon blew open again, and this time Draco looked up at Molly Weasley. 

"Come along, it's breakfast time." She said briskly. Draco got out of bed and gathered a dressing gown around himself before following Molly out of the room and down the stairs toward the kitchen. 

He was shown to a seat between George and Arthur Weasley, and he noticed there were two people very conspicuously missing. Granger sat across from him, until Molly decided to just carry breakfast up to Harry and Charlie. Then Granger was jumping out of her seat and volunteering before Molly could finish her sentence. Molly handed the breakfast tray over to her, and Granger began to leave the kitchen.

"Oh, Hermione, dear? Please remind Charlie he has a meeting with Kingsley this afternoon at four. He's got an awful memory, that boy." Molly said, and Granger nodded before leaving the room entirely, levitating the tray in front of her. 

"So, what's everyone doing today?" Molly asked as she passed around breakfast foods. 

"I have to go back to the shop. Ron sent me a letter yesterday - he was in Diagon Alley and there was a line half up the block, waiting for the doors to open." George said, looking forlorn. 

"Sweetheart, you don't have to go. You're still in mourning. That's okay." Molly assured him, kissing the top of his head as Draco watched. 

"Well, I've got to get to the Ministry. Harry was supposed to come with me today but considering the circumstances, I think I'll let the poor boy rest." Arthur said, picking up a piece of toast. 

"You're absolutely right, Arthur. If the Ministry are going to continue to hound Harry for these ridiculous stories, you can rest assured I'll be sending a Howler directly to Kingsley's office." Molly said, now setting out plates of pancakes and waffles. Draco's mouth watered, but he hadn't been given permission to eat yet. 

"Malfoy, why aren't you eating?" George noticed, glancing down at Draco's empty plate. 

"No permission." Draco mumbled, feeling stupid. This wasn't the Manor. He didn't  _need_ permission to eat, but still... 

"Malfoy, you're allowed to eat, it's alright." George said, watching him carefully. With that, Draco nodded to him and helped himself to a single slice of dry toast. 

"Is that all?" George asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"I get nauseous if I eat too much in the morning." Draco said slowly. 

"Alright. At least have some pumpkin juice. You look like you're about to faint." George poured a glass for him and placed it by his hand. 

"Thank you." Draco said quietly. No one ever did this. Had George somehow managed to slip something into his drink? No, all eyes had been on them just now. George wouldn't dare. He lifted the cup and took a drink, sighing with content as the sweet flavour poured thorough his mouth, 

"Better?" 

"Yes, much. Thank you, George." The table went silent at that. "What, what did I say?" He panicked. 

"You called me George." 

"That is your name, right?" 

"Yeah, but... You never use our first names. What's got into you?" 

Before Draco could answer, Hermione was walking back into the kitchen, followed by an anxious-looking Potter and an angry Charlie. 

"There's something you all need to know, now rather than later." Hermione said. She turned to the boys behind her and nodded encouragingly. Harry and Charlie stepped forward. 

"Harry and I are together." Charlie said, much to the approval of everyone at the table. Molly jumped up and hugged them both, smiling and laughing, looking ever so proud. Draco felt his stomach twist. Did Harry know? 

"Mum, I wasn't finished, come on." Charlie laughed and fended off his mother as she blubbered on about how proud she was. She backed off and sat in the closest chair, holding Charlie's hand lovingly. "Harry and I are together, but Harry's already bonded to Malfoy." 

"What?!" Molly exclaimed. 

"Molly, I can explain!" Hermione jumped in, saving the day as was her way. "I bonded Harry and Malfoy last night while they were sleeping. I got permission from Kingsley, and I used a bond that only I can undo. The bond prevents them from hurting each other, Molly. If they hurt each other, they hurt themselves. This bond thrives on positive interactions. Negative action will make the bond unpleasant." 

"So you bonded them to make them get along better?" 

"No, I bonded them to make them see how pathetically out of hand this rivalry has gotten." Hermione said. She glanced up at Draco, then back at Harry. "They've come to fists before, Molly, but never to Unforgivables. I needed them to realise how stupid they were being." 

"And you didn't consider telling either of them about it beforehand?" Molly asked, incredulous. 

"If I had, do you think Harry would've agreed? Or Draco, for that matter?" 

 _She's got a point._ Draco thought, not quite bitterly. 

 _I know, she usually does._ Came another voice. Draco stiffened and looked up, meeting Harry's panic-stricken gaze from across the room. 

"Mione? Does this bond have anything to do with Legilimency?" Harry asked his best friend very cautiously. 

"Are you hearing each other?" They nodded. "Good, that means the bond is strong." 

"Good?? Hermione, I can't have someone else in my head, you know this,  _please_ take the bond off." Harry pleaded, looking terrified. 

"Harry, I'm sorry, and I love you, but this is something you need. It's for your own good." Hermione looked toward Draco. "Yours too." 

 

~~~~~

 

Harry was still reeling, unable to think much past  _I'm sharing my mind again_ and it terrified him. 

_Potter, where are you?_

_Get out of my head, Malfoy,_ Harry hissed. 

_Can't - Granger wants to talk to us. Thought I'd test the link a bit. Are you in your room?_

_Why should I tell you?_

_Because I'm in front of your door. I'm not allowed in any other rooms without permission, so you have to come out here._ Malfoy's voice came through so clearly, Harry wondered if he was speaking out loud. 

But he shuffled out of the warm cocoon of his duvets and padded over to the door, opening it to see Malfoy leaning against the wall opposite. 

"What do you want?" Harry asked, not unpleasantly, but certainly a far cry from friendly. 

"Right now? You need to come downstairs and talk with Granger and myself. We're going over the bond specifics, so nobody ends up injured or dead because of it." Malfoy said, shrugging off the wall and folding his arms neatly across his chest. 

"Fine. Let's go, Malfoy-  _ow!"_ Harry gasped at the same time Malfoy did. 

"Granger said- this morning- using first names would be easier on the bond." Malfoy said, recovering from the sharp stab of pain. 

"Right, fine then,  _Draco,_ let's get this over with." Harry said, emphasizing his name and waiting for the stabbing sensation. It didn't come. Hermione had been right, of course. 

"After you,  _Harry._ It is your home after all." Malfoy said, bowing ever so slightly. Harry grimaced and started off down the stairs first, Malfoy following close behind. They walked in silence to the living room, where Hermione sat calmly, waiting for them. 

"Alright, we're here, what now?" Harry asked, sounding grumpy. 

"I'm not Ron, Harry, you can't snap at me when you're grumpy like that. You know it doesn't work." Hermione reprimanded him. 

"Sorry, I just-" He clamped his mouth shut as he remembered Draco was still very much present in the room, and he couldn't even put a silencing spell over him, because he knew Draco could hear him through the bond. 

"No, Harry, tell us. He needs to know, and so do I." Hermione said. 

"Mione, you  _know_ how I feel about mind reading and the like. I just got my head back completely to myself for the first time in my  _life_ and now you're expecting me to be alright with just opening up to Ma-Draco of all people?" He only  _barely_ avoided using Malfoy's last name then, which was lucky, as he really didn't want to go through that pain again. 

"I know, Harry but-" 

"Sorry, can I interrupt?" Draco asked, confusion evident on his sharp features. "What do you mean, you  _just got your mind back?_ It's your mind, how can this be the first time you've had it back to yourself?" 

"I don't-" 

"Harry." Hermione's warning voice paired with the open curiosity on Draco's face, that's what made him cave. 

"Everyone knows the whole 'Boy Who Lived' crap, but they don't know what happened  _beneath_ all of that." Harry sighed, preparing himself to tell the tale once more. "Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby. But when his curse backfired, part of his soul broke loose and latched on to me, hence the scar." He waved pointlessly. "So I grew up with a piece of Voldemort's soul in me. That's why I can speak Parseltongue, it's why I could see into his mind in fifth year-"

"What?" 

"Didn't someone tell you?" 

"No, I mean... Mother said there was a link between you and the Dark Lord, but-" 

"You thought it was something figurative?" 

"Yeah, I thought she was talking about the prophecy." 

"No, I had a literal mental link with Voldemort. It got stronger once he had his body back, obviously, hence fifth year with the fits in class and the fainting and all the nonsense with the Ministry-"

"And my father's arrest." Draco added dryly. 

"I'd say I'm sorry, but he tried to kill me and my friends." 

"It's fine, unimportant. Continue." 

"Well, I mean... that's pretty much the size of it. Voldemort's been in my head my whole life, he killed my- he killed Cedric, he tricked me into thinking he had my godfather, and when Voldemort finally died, I swore I'd avoid any bond with a Legilimency link, because I wanted to keep my head to myself." Harry finished. Then he looked at Hermione. "So thanks, Mione. Really appreciate it." 

"Hey, lay off her. She's trying to help us, Harry." Draco butted in, surprised at the protective feeling rushing through him before realising it was  _Potter's_ emotions. That protectiveness… that was  _Potter's._

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione said simply. "Now, you should be happy to know, the bond I used is not necessarily a romantic one. Which means you don't have to consummate it to complete it, before you start freaking out on me." 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief at that. 

"But, it is possible that since you two have very high strung emotions, and you're obviously attracted to each other-"

"HERMIONE!" 

"I'm with  _Charlie!"_

They shouted over each other at once, cutting Hermione off. 

"Oh my god, stop it. Just stop." Hermione waved her hand at them. "Look, I'm not saying you want to shag like rabbits. I'm  _saying,_ if you'd shut up and listen, that there is an attraction between the two of you. Why do you think it was always you two getting in fights at school? Why do  _you_ think, Harry, you were obsessing over whatever Draco was doing every year? Draco, why do  _you_ think you made such an effort to get noticed by Harry? There's an attraction there somewhere, and it doesn't matter what kind. You're like magnets to each other, it's ridiculous." 

There was silence for a moment, and then... 

 _How long d'you reckon she's been holding that one back?_ Harry snorted as the thought came into his mind, sparing a sideways glance at Draco, who was smiling ever so slightly. 

"God you're talking about me over that link now, aren't you?" Hermione groaned. 

"You're the one who  _gave_ us this link, Hermione." Harry said sweetly. "We'd have thought  _you'd_ want us to use it." 

"You're impossible." Hermione shook her head. "Anyway shall we continue? I need to tell you the limitations of this bond. And Harry, your 'see what works' technique is a terrible idea here, you could end up getting yourself and Draco killed. So please pay attention?" 

"Alright, alright. What are the rules?" 

"Firstly, you have to establish physical contact once every four hours at a minimum." Hermione said. "Before you panic, it can be anything from a high-five to a hug, it really doesn't matter, but your skin has to touch at least once every four hours." 

"Alright, we can handle that." Draco conceded. 

"Next, you can't travel without each other. Leaving this house would be fatal to you both. Within the grounds of this house, you're fine, because I specifically tweaked the incantation just enough to allow you to move freely through Grimmauld Place. I know you hate being shadowed, Harry." 

"Thank you, what else?" 

"This is where it becomes an issue." Hermione grimaced. 

"What do you mean, an issue?" Harry asked. 

"The next limitation is you can't have sex with anyone outside of your bond." Hermione said, looking at Harry with a pitiful expression. 

"Fuck, really?" Harry sighed. "You couldn't've waited on the bonding thing for another day then?" 

"I'm sorry, Harry, I really am." 

"Will sharing a bed with Charlie affect the bond?" 

"Well that depends, do you want to relive this morning's experience?" 

"That was because of the bond?" Harry asked dully, and Draco figured Harry must've had the same pain he'd had. 

"It was because the bond classified what you were doing as unfaithful, because you have romantic feelings for Charlie." Hermione said quietly. 

"But we weren't  _doing_ anything! I mean, we kissed, but that's all." Harry admitted, his face flushing darker. 

"I know, Harry, but the bond has a different definition of 'doing something'." Hermione sighed. 

"Okay, well at least we know I'm in the clear here." Draco said, trying to ease the tension in the room, wondering if the effort was borne of himself or of the bond. 

"And why's that?" Hermione asked with a half-smile, knowing what he was doing and appreciating it. 

"Well as if my options weren't limited enough before... Really, my only choices for a quick shag were Harry here or George downstairs." Draco drawled, leaning back in his seat, folding his arms under his head. 

"Oh yes, I'm sure George would love to hear that." Harry cocked an eyebrow. 

"D'you think your dragon handler would kill me if I tried it?" Draco mused. Harry shoved at his shoulder, a smile breaking on his face. 

"I know I would, as would Molly." Harry said. 

"Don't even get started on Ron's reaction, god you should've seen his face when he found out Harry-" Hermione started, already laughing. 

"Hermione!" Harry choked out. "C'mon you already told Charlie!" 

"Exactly, I rather like this kiss and tell thing." 

"Wait, you and Hermione?!" Draco butted in, completely confused.

"God no! Hermione's practically my sister." Harry shuddered, and Hermione did the same. 

"Seriously, we went out into Muggle London a few weeks ago, just before term started, and someone asked us if we were twins." Hermione said. Looking at them now, Draco had to agree with the mysterious stranger. Harry and Hermione both had the same dark complexion, the same messy hair (though Hermione's had finally been tamed) and the same look in their eyes that just reeked of mischief. 

"Besides, Hermione and I aren't exactly each other's  _type,_ shall we say." Harry laughed. 

"What do you-  _oh..."_ Draco caught on, and Hermione and Harry both cracked up laughing. "So you-"

"Currently seeing Luna." Hermione smiled. 

"And I'm with Charlie, as you know." Harry filled in. 

"And I'm here by my gorgeous lonesome." Draco sighed dramatically. 

"Oh yes, such a pity." Harry mocked lightly. 

"Well, I really do have to say, it's lovely to hear laughter instead of curses from you three." Molly Weasley said from the doorway, causing the three of them to turn and look over at her. "Harry, dear, I must speak with you." 

~

Harry mumbled a sheepish 'excuse me' to the others before following Mrs Weasley out of the room. He closed the door behind him and Draco could feel a strange ache in the pit of his stomach at the sudden distance. He hadn't even noticed his knee had been pressed against Harry's until the pressure of contact disappeared. 

"Hermione?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" 

"Draco, yesterday you used an Unforgivable curse on him. Today you're sitting together laughing about relationships." Hermione said, with a tone that implied the answer was completely obvious. 

"Better question then. Will  _you_ forgive me?" 

"I don't know about forgiveness, Draco, but I do know that it's sometimes pointless to stay hung up on a person's past. But... you used an Unforgivable. Why did you do that? Anything else, it wouldn't be so bad, but an Unforgivable? Right after what he- what  _we_ all went through? Draco, I honestly don't know  _how_ to forgive you for that. But I believe you truly feel remorseful for cursing him. If you didn't show remorse, I don't think I could even look at you, let alone bond you to my best friend. Forgiveness takes time, Draco." Hermione said, her entire speech seeming perfectly planned, almost rehearsed in its delivery, and it made Draco wonder whether she'd thought about this before. Knowing her, she probably had. 

"Why bind us, though? That's the part I'm not getting. You're famous for worrying over him, and yet you bound him to the one person he can't stand." Draco pressed. "Why?" 

"Draco, some things have a fast and simple answer, others take time to figure out." She answered, and then glanced at the door Harry and Mrs Weasley had disappeared through. "I just know this is going to work. Trust me, please." 

"I suppose I have no other choice, do I?" Draco said slyly. 

"It won't be that bad. Although, I ought to warn you-" She stopped as the door opened and Harry walked back in, looking glum. "Harry? What's wrong?" 

"It's, uh, it's the Dursleys. McGonagall told them I'd gone home. She's organising a meeting. They want to see me, Mione. Haven't they done enough?" Harry fell onto the couch beside Hermione, dropping his head to her shoulder. Draco watched on in confusion. Why was he so upset? His family wanted to see him, that's supposed to be a good thing. 

"What's wrong with that?" Draco asked out loud. Hermione's eyes widened, while Harry's simply rolled. 

"Oh I forgot, he doesn't know the wondrously happy story of Harry Potter's Upbringing." Harry grumbled. 

"Hey, stop that." Hermione nudged him. "You two were getting on just now. Behave." 

"Sorry, Mione." He sighed. He turned and lay with his head on her lap, and she absently petted his hair. The gesture was so familiar, Draco felt his chest seize up. 

"How much do you know about Harry's childhood, Draco?" Hermione asked, looking up at Draco curiously. 

"Probably not as much as I should, and most likely not the truth of it." Draco conceded. Most of his knowledge came from the Prophet or Rita Skeeter's articles. Very misleading information, he now realised. 

"Harry, you need to tell him. There's still parts of it you haven't told me, and I don't want to get it wrong." Hermione said. 

"Alright. How much do you wanna know? The short, seemingly perfect version the Prophet printed, or the long version that Rita Skeeter  _tried_ to publish, but mangled and got completely wrong?" Harry asked bitterly. Hermione chided him with a light slap to the chest, and he conceded. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, Draco, it's just a very bitter thing to talk about." 

"I'm willing to hear anything you're willing to share." Draco said, and he was telling the truth. He found he really did want to know the truth. He'd always seen Harry Potter as the Golden Boy, the one who got what he wanted and was heralded by the papers and whom the teachers adored. He was getting the feeling that illusion was soon to be shattered, however, and he braced himself. 

"Alright, I suppose we should start from the beginning then." Harry sighed and grimaced, as though the very memory pained him. "I slept in a cupboard." He stated, voice void of emotion now. 

"A cup-" Draco started, but Harry was speaking over him. 

"I slept in a cupboard under the stairs in my Muggle relative's house." He continued. "Barely room for a mattress. All the clothes I own are hand-me-downs from my cousin Dudley. He was a bully; used to kick and shove me around. They treated me like a house elf, basically. I did the cooking and cleaning. Then my aunt would come around after me and rage about how it wasn't good enough. 

"Then I turned eleven, and the owls had been delivering letters for Merlin knows how long. My uncle would take all of my letters - my Hogwarts letters - and burn them, or tear them up. I didn't even know magic existed until that first letter came, and even then I thought it was a dirty trick. The owls didn't stop coming, and so my uncle took us away to hotels out of town. The letters still found us. So my uncle found this abandoned island, and took us there. That's where I spent my birthday. And that's where Hagrid found me. Scared the hell out of my relatives. Gave my cousin a pig's tail because he tried to get into the cake Hagrid made for me. 

"They'd told me- my whole life, they lied to me about my parents. Said they died in a car crash and that was how I ended up with this stupid thing-" He waved at his scar. "-Didn't bother telling me about magic, or that I was more different than the obvious way-"

"Obvious way? What?" 

"They're whiter than you, Draco." Harry answered blandly. "I'm very clearly not." 

"Right, I didn't know that, sorry." Draco bowed his head. "Continue, please?" 

"Right, so things changed after I started Hogwarts, but they didn't really get  _better._ They gave me one of Dudley's bedrooms - he had two - but they put bolts on the outside of it and installed a cat-flap in it." 

"Did they have a cat?" 

"No, that's how they fed me." 

"That's how-  _what?!_ Harry, you have to know that's abuse-"

"I know  _now,_ Draco. But back then it's just how it was." 

"That's why you didn't go home over Christmas, isn't it?" He asked quietly. 

"Part of it, yeah. The other part was they  _told_ me not to come back over the holidays." Harry grumbled. Draco's jaw dropped, and he was very glad Harry wasn't watching him. He'd bullied the shit out of Potter at school, and all the while, he was getting treated like a house elf in a place where he was meant to feel safe... Draco couldn't imagine-

"They only kept me locked up because they were scared of me. Scared of magic and what I could do. They didn't know we were only being taught remedial spells at first - they believed Hogwarts was intended to make a wizarding army against the Muggles. The 'normal people', as Uncle Vernon liked to say." Harry said it mockingly. "Right before third year, I blew up my aunt-"

"You  _blew her up?!"_ Draco shrieked. 

"I mean I  _blew her up like a balloon."_ Harry reiterated. "She expanded with air, I didn't kill her." 

"Oh, of course, sorry." 

"Anyway! It was Vernon's horrid sister. She was saying stuff about my parents. Saying my dad was useless, saying my mum was easy for getting with my dad... Stuff that no kid should have to listen to. She said it while I was making dinner." Harry shuddered, and his face must've been pained, because Hermione looked terrified, trying to soothe him. 

"Harry, maybe this was a bad-" 

"Hermione, he needs to know. They want to come here." Harry cut her off. 

"Those godawful people want to come  _here,_ where they can hurt you again?" Draco hissed. "I won't let them." 

Harry sat up and turned to face him. 

"It's not your decision, Draco." He said carefully. 

"They abused you, Harry. Tell me what else they did, if you want to, but know that if you tell me, I won't be able to contain myself in their presence." Draco warned. 

"Draco-"

"Harry." 

Hermione was watching the standoff between them with a curious furrow in her brow. Draco's defensiveness of Harry seemed magnified. Of course, her own reaction to Harry's childhood hadn't been nearly so contained. He'd told her one night while they were on the run. She'd simply walked out of the tent and blew up several trees, turning them to splinters. It had been the biggest loss of temper she could ever recall. 

"Draco, you don't need to protect me from them. They're Muggles, and they're terrified of magic. Just seeing a wand made my cousin faint. And they're coming here, to a wizarding house, full of wizards." Harry reasoned. "They'll be terrified out of their wits." 

"They still  _abused you._ I'm not letting you meet them without me and Hermione." Draco said, adding Hermione only as an afterthought, not wanting to sound too protective. Merlin only knew where Harry's mind would go if he picked up on that... 

"My aunt- she understands loss. My mother was her sister. We've both lost people close to us, and we have a sort of understanding between us about that now. She's more civil to me now than she used to be. And my cousin... I saved his life, and he-"

"He didn't thank you, Harry, you told me about that." Hermione reminded him. 

"Because he doesn't know how, Hermione. He's never had to use manners before in his life. He's never had to say please or thank you. That's on my aunt and uncle, not on him." Harry replied. He sounded weary, as though they'd had this argument often. 

"Harry-" 

"Hermione, please." Harry sighed, putting his head in his hands. Draco watched, and saw the light glint of another scar on his hand. Draco didn't know where that one was from, but then, Harry had arms full of new scars from the war that Draco couldn't place even if he tried. 

"Harry, you know I worry about you, that's all." Hermione answered him softly. 

"I know, Mione... I just. I want to see them. I want them to see me, and see what I've done." 

"You want them to approve." Draco said quietly, understanding. 

"It's stupid and completely hopeless, but yeah." Harry agreed. 

"And if they don't? If they look at your wins and losses and still mock you? Then what?" Draco pressed on. He knew the need for approval, he felt it himself, and so he knew exactly how draining it could be. 

"Then it's a good thing I'll never have to see them again." Harry said, dropping his hands at last and meeting Draco's eyes intensely. 

"When are they coming?" Draco asked, steeling himself. 

"Tomorrow."

 

~~~~~

 

The rest of the day was a mess for several reasons. 

Firstly, the Order had to get permission from Kingsley to change the wards to allow the Dursleys access to Grimmauld Place. That had been a long and unpleasant conversation, which consisted mostly of Kingsley berating Harry for even considering letting his abusive relatives anywhere near him again. It was also let slip that McGonagall had decided on Draco's house arrest  _without_  the consult of the Ministry - Draco thought his punishment had been decided too quickly, and he was right - and so that sparked a whole other debate, especially when Hermione's bond was brought up. 

After Kingsley  _finally_ relented and allowed them to change their wards, there was another discussion on who would be sent to fetch the Dursleys. For safety reasons, Harry wasn't even considered - he had to stay with Draco. At one point it was Molly and Arthur who were to pick up Harry's relatives, but Molly conceded that she was still too tightly strung over what had happened to Harry under their "care", and claimed that if she were the one to collect them, she would Apparate the lot of them straight to Azkaban ("No one treats my boy like that, you hear me?" She had said fiercely, when Arthur tried to calm her. After the loss of Fred, Molly had become even more insistent that Harry was 'part of the family'. No one could blame her). 

Eventually it was decided Charlie and Percy would meet them. They could both seem perfectly charming when they fancied, and the war had hardened Percy beyond his usual level of cold pride; Harry thought he was now more like his older brothers, tough and somewhat intimidating, instead of just prissy and annoying. Of course, Harry still warned Percy not to gloat in front of his aunt. The last thing anyone needed was Aunt Petunia thinking she had been outdone. 

Also, no one was to mention that Number 12 belonged to Harry. Dumbledore had told them, once, but they hadn't believed it, and Harry had no intention of letting those greedy eyes see how wealthy Harry was in the wizarding world. 

Molly decided she would busy herself with cooking, ("Let those cruel people see how a  _real_ family treats a child," She snipped as she worked on a Shepherd's pie for Harry,) and George offered to help. 

An owl was sent off to Ron at the Ministry, updating him on what had happened (although Harry insisted they leave out  _which_ curse Draco had used on him. This bond-and-living-with-Weasleys thing was taxing enough already without invoking Ron's wrath as well) and within hours, Ron was stepping out of the parlour's Floo. 

Ginny also received an owl, but she wasn't able to return to Grimmauld Place, as she had gone back to Hogwarts after the war as well. She returned her sympathies and told Harry how to execute her famous Bat Bogey Hex ( _Because nothing makes people change their tunes faster than bats flapping around in their nostrils, ay Draco?_ She'd written). 

Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron set to fixing up the front receiving room, where the Dursleys would be meeting with Harry for the first time in years. Harry very surreptitiously hung his Order of Merlin, First Class award on the mantle, where it would be in full view immediately. Draco noticed, of course. 

 _Wow, subtle._ He remarked. Harry just rolled his eyes. 

 _Shut up._ He answered, but there was none of the usual bite. He wondered vaguely if that was an effect of the bond. 

 _What are you wearing tomorrow to meet them in?_ Draco asked casually. 

 _Why do you want to know?_ Harry asked in reply and he straightened the portrait of the Weasley family's last Christmas above the mantle with a flick of his wand. 

 _Because, we ought to match, don't you think?_ Draco answered carefully. 

 _I'm not looking to impress them, Draco._ Harry sighed. 

_No? So why all the family memorabilia?_

_Guilt. They neglected me, abused me, and yet despite that, look what I've done without them._ Harry replied, and Draco could feel the steel in his tone, even over a mental link. 

_You have people who love you, Harry. Why bother with the ones who don't?_

Harry didn't reply this time, and Draco went back to sweeping the large cobwebs down from the vaulted ceiling, vanishing them and leaving the gilt sparkling. He could feel the itching sensation creep up his spine. Before he could say anything about it, however, Harry was walking up to him and brushing the back of his hand over Draco's exposed forearm. 

"You alright?" Draco murmured, taking advantage of their proximity. 

"Yeah, just needed- y'know?" Harry gestured vaguely with his other hand. 

"Yeah." They nodded to each other. Harry hadn't stopped touching Draco's arm, and the annoying itch was long gone, but Draco let him stay as long as he needed. 

"Thanks, by the way." Harry said, suddenly. 

"For?" 

"For what you said. In the bond. Thank you." Harry said. Draco warmed, and a smile lifted the corners of his lips. A  _smile,_ not a smirk or a sneer. 

"Any time, Harry." Draco promised. Harry met his eyes and nodded again, before dropping his hand and turned to the couch, transfiguring it so it seated four instead of two. He also made it wider, so it more resembled a bed than a couch. 

"Why so big?" Draco asked him. 

"You'll see why when they get here, trust me." Harry grumbled back. 

"Alright." 

And with that, they both turned back to their jobs. Draco flicked his wand and polished the old Black crested coat of arms on the wall, making it glint in the sunshine coming through the windows Harry had magically enlarged, so the little room seemed light and open rather than cramped and closed in. 

Ron and Hermione, who had been working on the parlour across the hall, stepped in and stared around in awe. 

"Guys, this looks amazing!" Hermione gasped. "Are those enchanted?" She asked, pointing at the windows, which - now that Draco actually looked at them - showed a sunny day, looking out into a children's park, where several children played, some with red hair, a couple with brown, two with stark black hair and even one with Draco's white blond colour glittering in the sunlight. 

"Yeah. I was just messing around though, obviously I can't keep that scene when the Dursleys are here." Harry said, looking at the windows wistfully. "Aunt Petunia would insist on meeting every single one of those children. Too bad they don't exist." 

"Yet." Hermione supplied. 

"Shove off, you know Charlie doesn't want kids." Harry laughed over his shoulder at his best friend, and Draco felt an odd pain in his stomach. By the look on Harry's face, he'd felt it too. 

"Harry, I told you... nothing outside of the bond..." Hermione said sadly. 

"I can't even joke about having kids?" Harry asked, sounding frustrated and sore. 

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione sighed. 

"It's okay." He shrugged. Draco moved to stand by his side, brushing his hand along Harry's arm, a mirror of the last touch they shared. "Thanks." Harry mumbled, when the pain finally subsided. Draco nodded to him. 

They all stood in silence for a while, before Ron spoke up. 

"So, mate, pig’s tails or bat ears for dear old Dudders this time?" 

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, horrified. But Harry cracked up laughing, which pulled a smile from Draco. 

"I dunno, Ron, I reckon we could always slip him some Puking Pastilles, if George still has some of those lying around." Harry cackled. 

"No, too messy! And he took the Ton-Tongue Toffee last time, remember? He won't trust any sweets we give him." Ron said, with a laugh, remembering how Fred and George had retold the story. 

"Could always just leave out a box of Bertie Bott's... Dudley loved jellybeans when we were kids." Harry sighed. "Or rather, he loved pelting me with the liquorice ones and eating the rest..." 

"If I may?" Draco interrupted. Harry blinked and nodded, as if he'd almost forgotten Draco was standing beside him, with a hand loosely wrapped around Harry's wrist now. "I seem to remember a prank quite popular in Slytherin. We'd go through a box and take out all the most horrid ones - Pansy knew this charm to make the flavours reveal themselves - and then disguise them to look like the best ones, and refill the box with them. You'd reach in for peaches-and-cream and come out with wart-juice instead. Every single time. It was horrid but hilarious." 

"You little shit." Harry was grinning though, so he doubted the insult held much bite. "We could do that... But we should spell the boxes to look like Muggle jellybeans; Dudley won't trust it otherwise."

"Harry you can't be thinking of doing that!" Hermione gasped. 

"Why not? He's done more disgusting things to me." Harry defended himself. 

"Alright, compromise. Don't offer the beans until it looks like things are going badly." Draco suggested, laying a soothing hand on Harry's back. 

"Like a peace offering!" Ron exclaimed, excited. "That'll work! That's good, Malfoy." 

"Thanks, Weasley." Draco answered easily, and he felt Harry relax, as though he'd been waiting this whole time for some kind of hostility between them. 

 _I thought you two were never gonna say something nice to each other,_ Harry's words came through the bond link and Draco stilled, realising he'd been right. 

 _I am capable of saying nice things on occasion._ Draco sniffed delicately. Harry snorted out loud beside him and everyone glanced at him.  _Think I'm funny, do we?_ Draco teased. 

 _Shove off._ Harry's words sounded almost fond. Draco found himself leaning against Harry slightly, and Harry shifted to accept the extra weight. 

"You two look awful coupley... should I be worried?" Charlie grinned as he walked into the room. "Hey you." He greeted Harry with a grin. 

"What?" Ron gaped. Apparently nobody thought to tell him about Harry's relationship with Charlie. Harry gasped in pain at the very thought. Oh god.... how was he going to handle a relationship when he couldn't even  _think_ of his partner? 

"I'm dating Harry, didn't Mum tell you? I'd thought she'd be bragging down the street by now, surely." Charlie laughed. 

"Charlie, don't-" Draco started, feeling the same dull pain as Harry. 

"Don't what? Don't talk about my boyfriend?" Harry's pained noise was louder now, and Charlie whipped around to stare as Harry nearly crumpled to the floor, Draco being the only thing keeping him upright. 

_You're alright, Harry, I'm here, I've got you. Nobody is gonna touch you. Nobody's gonna hurt you, it's okay, Harry, I've got you. You're mine, it's okay, you're okay. Come on, Harry, give us a smile, there we go, look at me, Harry, I'm here, that's right yes, good, okay, breathe now-_

Draco didn't realise he was mumbling his reassurances out loud as well as through the bond, and at that minute he really didn't care. He just needed Harry to be alright. Together, they calmed their breathing, and soon Harry was stable enough to stand again, though Draco led him to the soft couch he'd transfigured and sat them both down, pulling Harry close. 

Charlie and Ron watched with similar expressions of horror, though obviously for different reasons. Hermione just watched, with her bottom lip caught in her teeth and a frown on her brow. 

"What was that?" Ron asked weakly, once Harry's breathing had stopped making pained wheezing noises on every inhale. 

"That was the bond." Hermione said quietly. Her voice shook with anger. "Charlie invoked it's negative side by trying to lay claim on Harry outside of the bond. Draco balanced the bond by calling on the positive power, using trust and affection to draw Harry back. If Charlie had kept going, Harry would've died."  

"Died?! But I-" Charlie blanched, not understanding. 

"Shut up. The more you speak, the worse Harry will get." Hermione snapped. "The bond recognises you as a threat to their relationship- oh  _yes I know,_ they're not in a 'relationship', Ronald, but that's how the bond sees things. Black and white, nothing in between." She sighed exasperatedly when Ron opened his mouth to protest. 

"Hermione? Will you check him, please?" Draco asked from the couch, where Harry had lain on Draco's lap, like he'd done with Hermione earlier, and fallen asleep. 

Hermione bustled over, and performed a few quick health checking charms over Harry's sleeping form. 

"He's okay, but he might have a bit of an ache later." She told Draco calmly, watching as the tension flooded out of Draco's shoulders. "Do you want me to check you too? It was obvious you felt the backlash of Harry's pain." 

"If you think it's best, yeah." Draco submitted, letting Hermione work her spell again. 

"You're okay, too. You do need more sugar though. Have you eaten today?" 

"Some toast at breakfast, but nothing since then." Draco said, knowing better than to lie to Hermione. 

"Ron? Can you go down to the kitchen and get a glass of pumpkin juice and an apple, please?" She asked over her shoulder. Ron almost protested, but Hermione shifted slightly to let Ron see Harry asleep in Draco's lap, and the redhead complied. 

Charlie tried to step closer, but Draco's grip tightened on Harry's shirt and he nearly growled at the other man. 

"Charlie, out. You're going to make this worse." Hermione ordered. The stocky man sulked off, mumbling something about  _slimy Slytherin gits_ and  _meddling witches._

"Hermione, you were going to warn me about something earlier? Upstairs, before Harry came back. Was it this?" 

"No. I was going to warn you that the bond will amplify hidden emotions. So whatever you've felt for Harry deep down is going to be brought to the surface and become glaringly obvious." She said. "So that little show of possessiveness just now? That came from you. Whether you realised it or not, you've wanted Harry like this for a long time." 

"Like what? Unconscious?" Draco asked, confused. 

"No. Yours." She answered simply, and then Ron was walking back in with a tray of food. 

"I know, I know, you only asked for an apple, but when Mum heard Harry had passed out, she kind of went nutty." He said, placing the tray on the coffee table. 

There were sandwiches and sliced fruit, one glass of pumpkin juice and one glass of something that looked like his father's expensive Firewhiskey. 

"I won't be able to touch him. No one will, not for a few hours." Hermione said, nodding down at Harry in Draco's lap. 

"Why not?" 

"Because you said so." Hermione told him. "When you were calming him down, you were speaking out loud. You said no one would touch him. The bond took that as a claim." 

"So I made the bond stronger by doing that?" Draco asked, his eyes not lifting from Harry's face. 

"Yeah. You also kind of cemented it on your end by literally claiming him as yours." Hermione informed him. 

"Oh god, seriously? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Draco whined. 

"Because I didn't want Harry to freak out too much. But now you've solidified half of the bond, and if Harry doesn't reciprocate within the next forty-eight hours...." 

"He'll die, won't he?" 

"Yes." Hermione looked away, and Draco knew she was hiding something. 

"What else?" 

"At this point... now that you've locked yourself in this bond... If Harry dies, you will too." 

"So once again, my life is in his hands." Draco sighed. Nothing new, then.

 

~~~~~~

 

Harry woke with a gnawing feeling in his stomach, one that definitely wasn't hunger. It couldn't have been because of the bond either, since he was laying in Draco's lap when he came to. 

"Don't sit up yet, relax." Draco told him, petting his hair like Hermione usually did. Now that he was awake, he could investigate what that weird gnawing, off-kilter feeling was. 

"Something's weird." Harry said at last, his voice croaky. 

"Does the bond feel uneven, Harry?" Hermione asked from somewhere off to his side. He nodded. 

"Yeah, it feels unbalanced, like one side is heavier than the other." Harry said. 

"That's because Draco cemented his side of the bond." Hermione said bluntly. 

"He  _what?_ Without asking me?!" Harry looked between the two of them. Then he forced himself to sit up, because he found himself far too close to Draco's crotch. 

"It wasn't deliberate!" Draco defended. "You were panicking, and I used the bond to bring you back, and I-" He paused, wincing at Harry's mean glare. "I might've accidentally claimed you." 

"You claimed me. Claimed me, like a prize or a trophy." Harry pushed further away from Draco, ignoring the unpleasant shiver in his spine at the movement. "Like a  _possession._ Like an OBJECT." He spat the word. 

"No, Harry, calm down." Hermione butted in. "He didn't mean it like that, and you know it. You're looking for reasons to be mad, and the person you should be directing that anger at is Charlie, because his thick-headed bumbling nearly killed you, Harry." 

"He- wait, what?" 

"Charlie was spouting off to Ron about the two of you, and  _you_ could've died because he wouldn't shut his mouth." Hermione was growing mad herself now. 

"That's ridiculous." Harry scoffed. "Cha-" 

He couldn't even say his name. The bond wouldn't allow it. It choked him off. Harry found he couldn't even  _think_ of him. 

"What have you done, Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice growing sad. "I was so-  _we_ were- and now..." He couldn't finish. 

Draco shifted in his seat, and the movement drew Harry's eyes back to him. 

"What did you mean by claim?" Harry asked him quietly. 

"I was just saying anything that came to mind, trying to get you to relax again, and at some point I said  _you're mine, I've got you,_ and the bond decided to take that and run with it. Now my end of the bond is cemented, and I'm not sure what that means in the long term." Draco said, not meeting his eyes. 

"Hermione? What does this mean?" Harry asked her. 

"Well, Harry... basically if you don't claim Draco as your own, like he did... you'll both die." She almost whispered the last part, and Draco saw Harry's eyes widen in fear. 

"I can't die again, Mione, I won't." Harry fretted, and once again, Draco felt like he was missing some huge piece of the puzzle. What did he mean? 

"I know, Harry, which is why I didn't say anything about this, because I never thought either of you would lay claim to the other like that." Hermione seemed just as distressed as Harry did. "You need to re-establish contact. You're shaking again, Draco." 

Draco glanced at his hands, and yes, they were shaking. Harry glanced up at him as well, and the moved toward each other on the couch simultaneously. Harry took Draco's shaking hands in his own and held them tightly. 

"Do I have time to think about this claiming business?" Harry asked Hermione, looking over at her. 

"You've got just under forty-eight hours." She assured. "But it would be best to do it soon, before your relatives arrive. It'll make you both stronger." She stood and headed for the door, before looking back at them. "Think about it seriously, Harry. I can still remove the bond, but not while it's unbalanced like this, and there's no way for Draco to take back his claim." 

"Will the claim effect anything after the bond is gone?" Draco asked. 

"You might feel like you  _ought_ to be together, but there won't be any real pull behind it. It'll be like an echo of the bond, minus the Legilimency and shared emotional state." She said. 

"Alright, thank you. We'll talk it over." Draco nodded to Hermione, who tipped her head in response. Harry was still tired, and managed just a twitch of his lips at her, which somehow she understood. 

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Hm?" 

"Are you mad at me for doing that?" 

"For claiming me?" He specified. Draco nodded. "Not really. I mean, I could do without the whole 'reciprocate or die' ultimatum, but I suppose that's on Mione for picking such a strong bond." 

"I suppose." Draco murmured, not wanting to say something that would get him in trouble. 

"If I claim you... what happens to me?" Harry asked, not really sounding like he was asking Draco specifically, but asking nonetheless. 

"Honestly, I don't know. I'd assume the bond would balance out. You'd be able to feel what I feel more intensely, though, I know that much." 

"Can you-" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay..." 

There was a beat of silence while the information was absorbed. Then Harry moved round til he was laying on the extended couch, pulling Draco down with him. He lay on his side, facing Draco, who mirrored his position. 

"If I claim you... I'd lose-" Harry wanted to say  _his_ name, but he couldn't. 

"I know, and I'm sorry, Harry, really." Draco answered. Their hands were still joined between them, and Draco squeezed gently. 

"But I suppose it mightn't have worked." Harry mused.  _I think he loves his dragons more than me._  

 _Is this the part where I'm supposed to say something cheesy about me loving you more than dragons?_ Draco teased lightly. 

 _Sure, if you wanted to make me puke._ Harry answered, a smile growing on his face. 

 _No thanks, these are expensive robes._ Draco was grinning, and vaguely Harry realised that if anyone were to see them now, they'd look like a sappy love-struck couple, what with how they were staring at each other and smiling stupidly. 

 _Oh shove off._ Harry even chuckled lightly at Draco this time. Then he closed his eyes and tried to relax. 

"Harry!" Hermione had walked in and shouted his name when she saw his eyes close again. 

"What, Hermione, can't you just let me sleep?!" Harry grumbled, keeping his eyes shut. 

"That's actually what I was coming in for. Since the bond has been sped forward a bit, you two won't be able to spend an entire night apart without pain." 

"Great. Just wonderful. Thanks, Hermione." Harry groaned. 

"Yes, yes, bad Hermione, blah blah. Now, where will you be sleeping?" She asked impatiently. 

"Not my room." Harry said at once. 

"You let Charlie sleep there." Hermione pointed out. 

"That wasn't planned, and there wasn't a bond there." Harry sniped, feeling the pain return the mere mention. 

"Alright, alright. Draco's room then, because you can't sleep here." Hermione said. 

"Good, great, wonderful, can I sleep now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes." Hermione left the room again, closing the door behind her. "I'll be back to fetch you for dinner." 

As soon as she was gone, Harry groaned and rolled onto his stomach, which pressed his left side against Draco's front. 

"You okay?" Draco asked, subtly shifting so his lower body wasn't in contact with Harry's. 

"Yeah, I guess." Harry sighed. "She really does love meddling." 

"That's very true." Draco agreed, leaning in to kiss Harry's head but stopping himself in his tracks. 

"What's wrong? I can feel you tensing." Harry asked, looking up at him. 

"Sorry, no, it's just that the bond is a little high strung." Draco told him honestly. 

"You need more contact, don't you?" Harry asked, a knowing glint coming into his eyes. "Because your end is more intense than mine right now." 

"Exactly." Draco said. No point in denying it. 

Harry seemed to think for a moment, before rolling completely away from Draco, landing on his back, and then reaching over and pulling Draco against him. 

Draco curled into Harry's warmth, making sure they were touching as much as possible. His head rested on Harry's chest, one arm slung over Harry's stomach. His leg looped over Harry's, and Draco snuggled close. The tension slipped out of him and he sighed contentedly. 

"Better?" Harry asked, glancing down at Draco. 

"Much better." Draco answered. 

"I think I'm gonna take a nap now." Harry said around a yawn. One arm was around Draco, and the other held Draco's hand where it rested on his abdomen. 

"Me too." Draco sighed comfortably. Soon after that, they drifted off together. 

 

~~~~~

 

The next day was equally as stressful. Draco and Harry had missed dinner the night before, both too tired to stay up and eat, so they'd retired to Draco's- now  _their-_ room, and fallen asleep as soon as their skin touched. The next morning they were woken by a very stressed Hermione, and a slightly green Ron (apparently the news of their bond's development was discussed over dinner last night, and not everyone was too happy). 

Harry only had about thirty seconds of peace that morning, curling up beside Draco and listening to his heart beat solidly. And then Hermione was on them both, telling them they needed to get up, as Harry's relatives were due to arrive in three hours. 

Three hours. Not to mention Harry was also running out of time to claim Draco. Looking at him now, he thought, he could do it. He could claim this, he could accept the bond. But then he heard Charlie shouting something to George over the staircase, and Harry's heart broke. 

"Morning." Draco yawned, once Hermione was finally satisfied that they were awake, and left them alone to get ready. 

"Morning." Harry returned. "Would it be awful if I said I didn't wanna move?" 

"No, 'cause I'm thinking the same thing." Draco smiled. He reached his left arm up and pushed his hair back from his face, and Harry saw white bandages wrapped around his forearm. He knew what was under there. Draco noticed him staring. "I don't like seeing it." He muttered by way of explanation. 

"I don't blame you. Wish there was enough to cover these though..." Harry answered, looking down at the scars he'd inflicted on Draco two years ago "Or at least, I wish there was a way to take them back." 

"Harry-"

"I never apologised." He mumbled. "I nearly killed you, and I never apologised. What kind of person does that make me?" 

"A normal one. Relax a bit, would you? I wouldn't have listened even if you  _did_ apologise, and you know that." Draco forced Harry to look away from the scars. "It was two years ago, Harry. It feels like a lifetime ago, and for all I care, it might as well be." 

"Draco, I'm-" 

"If you try apologising now, I'll have to find a way to shut you up." Draco warned. His thoughts now were full of Harry's mouth and lips and jaw and neck and  _fuck,_ he wanted Harry and that wasn't supposed to happen. 

"Then I'll just apologise later." Harry quipped, obviously not seeing where Draco's thoughts had spiralled off to. 

"Or you could just drop it?" Draco tried. 

"When have I ever dropped anything to do with you?" Harry pointed out. 

"Fine, later then. But if you tear up, I'm out." 

"Deal." Harry grinned. "We should get up, though. Hermione will be back too soon, and you  _know_ she'll get the wrong idea." 

"Oh right, can't let her know you're anything other than a total Virgin Saint." Draco teased, and Harry's gorgeous skin flushed a shade darker. 

"That's not what I meant and you know it, you prat." Harry shoved off of him, and only the absence of pain in the bond let Draco know that Harry really didn't mean that insult. Harry scooted over to the edge of the bed and tried to find his jeans, and Draco huffed out a laugh. The squinting was funny enough, but pairing it with the wandering hands and confused mumbling? It was too good. 

"Harry? Lose something?" Draco asked innocently, picking up Harry's glasses as he spoke. He placed them delicately on his head, the black metal stark against his white hair. 

"Yeah, my specs... This happens every morning, don't mind me." Harry huffed, clearly not as amused as Draco was. 

"Might I suggest a different direction?" Draco moved now too, crawling across the bed and sitting behind Harry, his legs bracketing Harry's hips, and shuffling close enough that he could lean forward and wrap his arms around Harry's middle. He rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, making sure the glasses on his head were visible in Harry's peripheral, and began to count. 

"Draco! You bloody thief!" Harry exclaimed - ten seconds, not bad - after spotting his specs in Draco's hair. 

"Not true, I was delivering them to you." Draco laughed, still holding Harry. He moved closer again and sighed when Harry relaxed into it. Under any other circumstance, Draco would be concerned about how easy this was for them, how comfortably they fell into an almost domestic rapport. But now he was too busy feeling completely mortified, because his mouth was pressed to Harry's bare shoulder and his morning stiffy was pressing into Harry's back. 

"Delivering anything else this morning, Draco?" Harry started slyly, and Draco just  _knew_ what the next line would be- "Because that's quite a  _package_ you've got there." 

Draco groaned out loud. Oh god. The guy he liked was a fucking  _pun fanatic._ Great. 

"That was so fucking lame, Harry, I hate you so much." Draco complained. 

"Come on, that was bloody brilliant!" Harry cackled. 

"I hate you." Draco repeated, hiding his face against the back of Harry's neck. 

"No, you don't." Harry was still laughing, Draco could feel it. Harry's warm hands caught Draco's own, and he brought one up to his mouth and kissed the knuckle. "If you hated me, you wouldn't still be holding me." 

"The bo-" 

"Yeah, yeah, bond or no bond, if you really hated me we'd both be in pain. But we're not, and you're still hugging me- no, don't stop!" Harry protested when Draco started to draw back. "Please, don't." 

"You are insufferable." Draco complained again, but put his arms back around Harry, letting his hands splay out and touch as much bare skin as he could. One of Harry's hands dropped to Draco's thigh and squeezed lightly. 

"But here we are." Harry murmured back to him, smiling when he felt Draco's lips on his shoulder again. He could get used to this. 

\---

It was almost time. The Dursleys were on their way, Charlie and Percy had already Apparated to the meeting point, and Molly was  _still cooking!_

"Molly? Are you planning to embarrass my aunt or feed the nation of Russia?" Harry asked as he stepped into the kitchen, Draco lingering by the stairs. 

"Shush mister." Molly chided him. 

"You know I'm teasing." Harry smiled at his adoptive mother charmingly. 

"I know. But still, shush. I'm trying to focus on cooking so I don't hex those awful people." Molly looked even more traumatised than she'd been during the war. "Who do they think they are, treating you like they did and then expecting a meeting with you like it was all nothing..." She said, fluttering her hands about. She met his eyes then, patting his cheek lovingly. "Who would do that to you, dear? You're far too kind for such cruel treatment."

"Thanks, Molly, but really-"

"Harry James Potter, I will not have you defending those terrible people. Hermione told me all about what they did, you know. I can't believe I allowed you to return there." She looked like she was about to tear up again. 

"Oh, Molly, please, I'm alright now. I promise, it wasn't your fault. Dumbledore said I had to go back-"

"Dumbledore let you go back there?!" Draco's voice interrupted them now, and Harry caught the glare she sent him. 

"Yeah, so?" Harry asked. "He had a reason-"

"There is never a reason to leave a child in an abusive home, Harry.  _Never."_ Draco said sharply.  _Please understand I'm not mad at you, I promise, I'm mad at your situation._ He spoke through the bond then, and Harry nodded. 

 _I know. Go help Hermione fuss over something for a minute, Molly's still got a wand in her hand._ Harry warned, and Draco turned on his heel and left, issuing a huge huff from Mrs Weasley. 

"Who does he think he is, eavesdropping on such a conversation like that-" Molly began. 

"Molly, please. He means well." Harry said. 

"He cursed you not even two days ago, Harry. How can you defend him after that?" Molly huffed at him now. 

"I'm not defending all of his actions, Molly, just those that don't hurt me. Hearing my conversations is just going to be par for the course until Hermione takes the bond away. I can't stop him, and I don't mind that." Harry shrugged. 

"After all you went through, all that fuss with You-Know-Who-" Harry didn't roll his eyes at her avoidance of the name; the war was too fresh, everyone was still scared. "You're trying to tell me you're alright with sharing your mind with him?" 

"Yeah, Molly. Because it's just Draco. I'm not in immediate danger. He can't hurt me without hurting himself in turn, and do you really think he'd risk that?" Harry said, using the only reasoning she would understand. Sure enough, she nodded. "Now, I'll leave you to your distractions. I'd better go check on everyone else before Hermione lectures them all to death." 

 _Draco I really hope you can tell when I'm lying, because that was the worst one I've ever had to tell._ Harry thought frantically as he walked up the stairs to the main level again, letting the bond pull him toward Draco. 

 _I heard. Is that really what she thinks of me?_ Draco's reply came, sounding sad. By then, Harry was just across the hall from him, and Harry walked forward and held Draco in an embrace similar to the one from that morning. 

"She might think that, but I don't." He told Draco honestly. He had to let him go quickly though, as Kreacher popped into the room to inform 'Master Harry Potter' that the 'rude Thestral lady' and her 'glob of a descendent' had arrived. Harry inquired quickly about his uncle, but Kreacher simply shook his head and disapparated again. "God I hate that elf sometimes." Harry groaned. 

"Glad that makes two of us." Draco agreed. "Harry, the bond-" 

"I know, Draco." 

"No, Harry, really. I can feel it. I need you to claim me before they get here." Draco met his eyes desperately. 

"Draco-" But Draco was shaking again, despite the physical contact they maintained. Harry's brain switched to instinct, and his hands came up to hold Draco's head still. "Draco, you are mine, as I am yours. I claim you as my own, Draco, come back to me now." 

The shaking ceased, and Harry felt something spring up in the bond, and  _felt,_ oh god he could feel  _everything._ He felt Draco's relief, and a deeper thrum of affection coming from the blond. He felt happiness radiating from him, and the change was even noticeable physically; Draco's eyes were brighter, his smile was wider, and his skin practically glowed. Harry assumed it was the same for himself. 

He even felt stronger, magically and physically. The aching, itching  _need_ to touch was gone, replaced by a steady hum of contentment just by standing close. 

Before they could really revel in the differences, Hermione poked her head into the room. 

"Harry, we'll talk about this in a moment, but right now, it's time to greet your guests." She warned. Harry stepped away from Draco, and followed Hermione to the front door. He took a deep breath and swung it open. 

"Aunt Petunia, Dudley, welcome." Harry said as he opened the door. It was odd, seeing Petunia and Dudley without Vernon hovering behind them like an overgrown Dementor. He found he rather preferred it this way. He stepped aside and let them in, despite the annoying nagging feeling that they were in  _his_ home, they were invading  _his_ space. 

Then Draco was there, a calming hand on his lower back, and Harry relaxed. 

"Mrs Dursley, I presume?" Draco asked, holding his hand out to Petunia. 

"Yes, and you are?" She sniffed delicately as she took Draco's hand. 

 _They don't know I'm gay._ Harry's thought disrupted Draco, but he simply nodded and shook Mrs Dursley's hand. 

"Malfoy, I'm a friend of Harry's, from school." Draco replied coolly, his grey eyes turning the colour of steel as he watched Petunia glance over at Harry and try to hide her disdain. 

"Well, Mr Malfoy, it's nice to meet you." Petunia answered. Ever the actress, Harry thought. "This is my son, Dudley." 

"Are you lot all wizards?" Dudley asked immediately, and Harry felt the tension in the hallway amplify tenfold. 

"In case you've forgotten, Dudley, you're in a  _wizard's_ home." Harry reminded his cousin. He was definitely slimmer than he'd been the last time Harry had seen him, looking closer to Bill's build now. 

"Right." Dudley paled slightly, surely now seeing the barely concealed wands on everyone in sight. "But I remember you told me one time, there were people of your kind who had kids like me, non-magic kids." 

"Everyone here is a fully qualified and fully trained witch or wizard, Dudley, I assure you." Harry said, trying desperately for that soft calmness he'd felt that morning. 

Then Dudley did something incredibly unexpected. 

"Can I see a spell?" He asked. It was the most excited Harry had ever seen his cousin get over something so ingrained in Harry. Although things were different now, it was still strange. 

"I, um, alright." Harry conceded. "Aunt Petunia, do you-"

"No!" She backed away quickly. Looks like Dudley was the only one with an improved attitude toward magic. 

"Alright, well. Percy, will you escort my aunt to the sitting room, please?" Percy nodded, and led Mrs Dursley to the sitting room, where he then lit the fire. With a spell. Harry snickered slightly as she jumped. "Dudley, let's go to the back garden. Best space for using magic, with all the positive earth energy." 

Harry felt odd, leading his cousin through his house, and even weirder walking in front of his cousin and not fearing a kick in the pants. 

"This place is yours, isn't it?" Dudley inquired as Harry opened the back door and ushered him through. The garden wasn't huge, but it was large enough for a broom shed and a couple apple trees. 

"How did you know?" Harry asked, watching as his cousin looked around. 

"Felt like you." Dudley answered. "Look, I never apologised for, well, everything." 

"Don't feel like you have to. I'm not one for holding grudges." Harry reminded him. 

"You should. I'd deserve it." Dudley frowned. "Dad left. Decided Mum and I were too close to your lot. What with Mum having a witch for a sister, and then what he  _thought_ happened when you sent us off to that safe house." 

"You mean, a handshake and you admitting I'm not a waste of space? He took  _that_ as a sign of friendship?" Harry knew his uncle was thick, but that was ridiculous. 

"Well for us it was practically an oath of loyalty, wasn't it. He couldn't believe I'd shook your hand for a reason other than to break it." 

"Honestly, I couldn't believe it either." 

"I know, I could tell." Dudley sighed. "Got a bench anywhere?" 

Harry pulled out his wand and Conjured a sturdy bench, settling it about a foot away from the back of the house. 

"Neat!" Dudley exclaimed, looking genuinely excited rather than terrified. 

"I see you've changed your tune on some things." Harry noted as his cousin sat down. He conjured a lawn chair for himself and sat opposite Dudley. 

"Well, see... Don't tell mum, but I've met someone. A witch." Dudley confided. Harry gaped. 

"Really?" Dudley nodded. "I'm happy for you, congratulations. What's her name? I might know her." 

"Cho Chang?" 

Harry couldn't help it, he leaned back and cackled loudly. 

"I take it you know her then?" Dudley asked when Harry's laughter subsided. 

"Yeah you could say that. You could also say I dated her." Harry laughed again at the memory. "Don't worry, it was a long time ago, and neither of us were ready to date." 

"She told me about- about Cedric." Dudley said, and the mood changed immediately. Harry frowned, not having expected to have to think about Voldemort today. "Harry, I'm sorry. If I'd known then, I wouldn't have- you know I- God, I gave you hell for so long, why didn't you just hex me?" 

"Wasn't allowed, for the most part. And then by the time I was allowed, things were different. I didn't  _want_ to hex you. I didn't want to hex anyone. Except Draco. But then, I always want to hex Draco." Harry glanced toward the back door, opening it with a flick of his wand. "And I always know when he'd eavesdropping on me." 

Draco stepped outside, a sheepish smile on his face. 

"Sorry." He mumbled. Harry rolled his eyes and conjured another chair for him beside Harry. "Thanks." 

"My cousin's dating my ex." Harry filled him in. Draco's reaction was similar to Harry's, knocking his head back and laughing. 

"So anyway!" Dudley continued, flushing again. "Cho told me, and I knew I had to come and make it up to you somehow, apologise for being such a pig for so long." 

"I appreciate it, Dudley. But I've already told you I'm past it." Harry waved his hand, wondering how far Dudley was going to push this. 

"Mum didn't want me to see you." He said suddenly. "She said that  _war changes people, and for all you know, he's gone madder than a March hare."_ Dudley said, in a scarily good impression of Petunia. "But I made my decision, and you know what she's like when that happens." 

"If she can't change your mind, she'll come with you and make you miserable." Harry sighed. He knew it well. 

"Exactly." Dudley nodded. "Harry, please just let me apologise, and then you can go terrorise Mum for the both of us." He glanced at Draco, who was watching Harry. "Or at least before your boyfriend does." 

"What?" Draco snapped out of his staring at Harry's shout, and his gaze fell on Dudley. "How did you- I mean, we're- I mean- it's a long story." Harry stammered. 

"I've got plenty of time since I left Privet Drive. I'll leave the owl address with you before we go, yeah?" Dudley offered. 

"Alright." Harry caved, knowing his cousin would get the information from him no matter what. "So, how's Cho, anyway? I haven't spoken to her since before the war." 

They wiled away another half hour that way, talking about everything. Harry put a warning ward up on the back door and blacked out the windows so he could take Draco's hand without worry of Petunia seeing. 

Eventually, Hermione's Patronus flashed out onto the yard with a message,  _"Molly's serving tea, she looks ready to poison your aunt, so come inside and stop her please."_ and Dudley's eyes went wide. 

"What was  _that!?"_ He asked excitedly. 

"That's a Patronus. That's what I got in trouble for when I saved your arse, remember?" 

"Oh, shit. Yeah, I remember that." 

"Dementors?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. 

"Couple years ago now, no problem." Harry soothed him. 

"Are they all the same?" Dudley asked. 

"No, mine's a stag, like my dad's. Hermione's is an otter - the one you just saw, that's hers. My mate Ron's is a jack Russel. Everyone's is different." Harry said. "Watch, I'll send back mine now." 

Harry dragged up his happiest memory, only slightly surprised when his mind settled on the moment from that morning, and he cast his Patronus. The familiar stag began to take shape, but then it twisted and became a soft white dragon. 

"That was not supposed to happen." He murmured. "Draco?" He glanced over when he saw the blond fall back into his chair. 

"It's a dragon. Your Patronus is a dragon." He repeated, before looking up at his with teary eyes. 

"Yeah?" 

"Oh wow, Harry, you're still an idiot.  _Dragon_ is ' _Draco'_ in Latin." Dudley shoved his shoulder. "Cho said, sometimes Patronuses can change, but she thought it was a rumour. I guess I can tell her its true then." With that, he turned and walked back into the house, chuckling as he went. 

Harry walked over to where Draco was sitting on the lawn chair, and dropped to his knees beside him. 

"My Patronus is you, apparently." Harry mumbled, taking Draco's hand. 

"I know, I just wasn't expecting-" 

"Me neither." Harry smiled. "Guess it's not just the bond then." 

"What's not just the bond?" Draco asked curiously. 

"You can feel what I do, Draco. See for yourself." 

Draco focused his thoughts on Harry's, and immediately felt a rush of  _want, need, mine, yes._ He gasped and sat back, watching Harry closely. 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"Oh thank Merlin." Draco breathed, and then crashed forward and caught Harry's lips with his own.

It didn't matter that three days ago they'd been throwing curses at each other nearly constantly. It didn't matter that Harry's Muggle relatives were here, or that they were out in the open once again, Dudley's disappearance having broken Harry's privacy charms. Nothing mattered at all to Draco, other than the quiet little whine he could hear stuck in Harry's throat as they kissed.  

"Harry, come  _on._ Yes, the falling in love thing is fun, do it later though, would you? You've still got guests, and I wasn't kidding about Molly poisoning your aunt." Hermione hissed at them from the door now, and they broke away from each other, grinning like idiots. 

"Oh no, do I still have to act straight in there?" Draco asked, commiserating the lack of kissing already. 

"No, maybe the more we offend her, the sooner she'll leave." Harry decided. He kissed Draco quickly one last time, before hauling him out of the lawn chair and back into the house. 

"Good, because I've decided I really like these jeans. So many convenient pockets." Draco purred, and to prove his point, he slipped a hand into Harry's back pocket as they walked, squeezing Harry's arse lightly. Harry swatted at him uselessly, and Draco laughed at the obvious lack of effort. 

They reached the kitchen eventually, laughing, and saw everyone else seated around the (recently enlarged) breakfast table. Molly was sitting directly across from Petunia. Dudley, George, Percy and Ron sat on the left, with one open seat beside Molly. Charlie, Arthur, Hermione and Luna (when did Luna arrive?) sat on the right, also leaving an empty seat beside Molly. 

Harry pulled out the empty chair on the right for Draco, which sat him between Luna and Molly. As he sat, he brushed a kiss onto Harry's jaw, making him flush. 

 _Behave._ He warned. 

 _I'm always the pinnacle of good manners._ Draco replied haughtily. 

 _Right._ Harry rolled his eyes and made his way to his own seat beside Ron. 

"So, now that our  _host_ has joined us." Molly glanced pointedly at Harry, who ducked his head shyly with a mumbled apology. "We may begin this discussion, whatever you need to say to my son can be said in front of the rest of his family." 

Petunia blanched and noticeably paled at that, at the implication that she was nothing to Harry anymore. 

"Molly, please, calm down." Harry pleaded. He placed a hand on hers carefully. 

"I apologise, Harry, but you must understand." Molly's glare was fixed on Aunt Petunia, and Harry pitied her. He'd been on the receiving end of that glare often enough. "She was talking about reconciliation." 

"That's usually a good thing, Molly." 

"Not when she says it as though you're her charity case." Hermione butted in, also shooting a glare at Petunia. 

"Hey, relax. No point in everyone getting riled up with no one to hex." Draco stepped in, and Harry was so grateful for him in that moment. 

"Could always hex you." Charlie snapped. 

"Not unless you want to hurt Harry, too, and we all know you won't do that." Ron spoke up. 

"What's going on here?" Dudley asked, leaning back to talk to Harry around the people between them. 

"Hermione put a bonding spell on me and Draco. It's like a connection. You remember those stories about twins who could feel each other's pain or read each other's thoughts?" Dudley nodded. "It's like that." 

"Ah, gotcha. So if one of you gets hurt, it hurts the other as well?" 

"Exactly." 

Dudley nodded. Then leaned back into the argument between the Weasleys. 

"Oi! Aren't you lot supposed to be Harry's best mates or something?" He shouted over them. Ron's jaw clenched, but he didn't say anything in retaliation. Charlie excused himself and left the table entirely, and Harry found that he didn't want to follow him. Percy flushed red enough to match his hair, and mumbled an apology to Harry and his mother for his behaviour. George glanced at Dudley, stayed silent for a while, and then a slow smile cracked on his face. 

"You're alright, mate." George conceded, clapping Dudley on the shoulder. "You turned out alright." 

"Thanks." Dudley answered, smiling. 

"Dudders, we need to leave. Surely Harry would prefer to spend time with his family." Petunia said, looking like she wanted to bolt from the room immediately. 

"Mum, I'm not ten,  _please_ stop calling me that." Dudley groaned. "And I'd rather like to stay and have a chat with Harry about magic." 

"Aunt Petunia, may I speak with you before you leave?" Harry decided it was time now, to tell this woman what he needed to say, to get rid of that last piece of baggage and move on. 

"Now, then." She said briskly, seeming to forget herself. 

"This is my house, Petunia. You will not order me about in it. I'm not a child." Harry warned, his voice bordering on dangerous. 

He felt a steady hum of approval through the bond, and a note of arousal underscoring it. Good to know. 

"I- yes, of course. I apologise for my lack of etiquette." Petunia bowed her head. "Shall we speak now? I daresay you have plenty of business to conduct in our absence." 

"Alright then." Harry stood, and then considered. "Molly, Draco, will you both accompany me?" 

They both nodded and rose from their seats, following Harry as he swept from the room impressively. He led them to the parlour, and wandlessly opened the curtains to flood the room with soft light. 

_Fuck._

"Petunia, this has taken nineteen years." Harry began. "When I was left in your care, it was under the assumption that I'd be cared  _for,_ not treated like a slave." 

"Harry-" Petunia tried to interrupt, but Harry wouldn't have it. He held up a hand, but didn't silence her. She shut her mouth of her own accord. 

"You neglected me, Petunia. You allowed your husband and son to abuse me. You stood back and let it happen." He accused. "The cat-flap in my door was your idea. The bars on my window were your idea. The ban on my wand and books and broomstick, on my schoolwork, on any form of communication with my own friends. Your ideas. 

"You're my aunt. You're the only blood relative I have left. My mother was your sister, doesn't that mean  _anything_ to you?" Harry asked. 

"Harry, please, I didn't know!" 

"Didn't know what? Didn't know I was your nephew? Didn't know I was Lily's son? The note I was dumped with made that pretty clear." Harry seethed, and Draco stepped over to place a calming hand on his shoulder. 

Harry saw the horrified look on his aunt's face at the implication. 

"Yes, I'm gay, get over it, you horrid woman." He snapped. 

"Always knew you were a freak." She spat, and apparently, that was the end of Molly's tether. She stormed toward Petunia, and slapped her right across the face. 

"How  _dare you._ How dare you speak to him like that! You are supposed to be his  _family._ You were supposed to look after him and love him." 

"He was  _vermin."_ Petunia hissed. 

"HE WAS A  _CHILD!"_ Molly shrieked. 

"A rotten child from a rotten dirty family." Petunia snapped. "With a useless slob of a father and a whore for a mother." 

"How can you say that about your own family?" 

"They haven't been my family for a long time." Petunia replied coldly. 

"Well then, that makes this easy." Harry strode forward and took his aunt's wrist in his hand. 

"What are you doing?!" She cried out. 

"Severing the blood ties to you. And then I'm going to wipe your memory. I'll remove any trace of me or my parents from your mind." 

"Harry, that's over thirty years’ worth of memories." Draco warned. 

"Alright, just me then." Harry compromised. "I don't want this filth polluting my blood any longer." 

"Harry-"

"Draco, please, just let me do this." 

"Be careful, then." He said. Molly was watching on, shell-shocked at what Harry was about to do. 

Harry raised his wand and Petunia flinched. He murmured the incantation ( _"Propinquus sanguis revelare")_  and watched as thin red strings appeared, flowing from Petunia's wrist to Harry's own. Then with another muttered spell ( _"irittum consanguinitate")_ the red strings snapped free one at a time, and Harry felt himself drift before being brought back down by his bond with Draco. He checked his spell again, to make sure he hadn't missed anything, and then dropped Petunia Dursley's hand. 

"Mrs Dursley. I shall see you out. I will not expect nor welcome you to return." He said formally, before seeing her to the door and all but kicking her out. 

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever done. And I've defeated a Dark Lord." Harry sighed. He rubbed a hand over his scar absently, thinking. The process was broken when Molly tapped his hand. 

"I would be honoured, Harry, if you would consider tying yourself to the Weasley family. We already see you as family, you know that." Molly offered warmly. 

"Molly, I-" Harry gulped, trying to swallow around the lump in his throat. "You know if you get me, you get him too." Harry gestured to Draco, who perked up, noticing the action. 

"I know, and I've made peace with that fact. But Harry, we are your family, blood ties or not." 

"I'd be honoured, Molly." Harry accepted. 

They agreed to do it properly, with the whole family. Thus, on the 23rd of August, Harry Potter would become Harry Potter-Weasley. 

But for now, Harry was all too happy to see his cousin off and go straight up for a nap. 

 

~~~~~

 

The 23rd of August. The entire Weasley family were gathered in a marquee in the garden, where they'd celebrated Harry's birthdays in years prior. Harry Potter stood in the centre of the circle they'd made, all his wonderful friends. 

The circle didn't just include Weasleys. Hermione and Luna were there, offering to tie their blood to Harry's as well. And just beyond the circle, in a gorgeous (yet Muggle) suit, stood Draco Malfoy. 

Today would be the day they officiated their bond, making it permanent. Charlie had been put out at first, but soon settled when he met Blaise Zabini through Draco. 

The ceremony began, and Harry's bloodline was tied officially to the Weasley line. He felt the sharp tug of the spell as it tied them, and Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes because he could  _feel_ how much they all loved him and  _wanted_ this for him. Then it was Hermione's turn to tie him to the Granger bloodline. And then Luna took her turn. One final spell ( _"signa autem mutationem, vinculum" -_ "Seal the change; tie the bond.") and it was done. 

Harry Potter was officially a Weasley. (And technically also a Lovegood and a Granger, but Weasley was the only name he'd accept onto his own.) 

And then he turned to see Draco standing tall and proud, watching him with fond eyes. And Harry amended his last statement. There was one other name he would accept. 

 _Coming over any time today, or are you going to stare at me forever?_ Draco snipped over the bond, but Harry could feel the laughter beneath the disinterested tone. 

 _I don't know, you really do look quite delicious. I might decide to devour you if I get too close._ Harry flirted shamelessly, be it over the bond or out loud, and Draco knew that, and yet it still sent the most delightful shivers up his spine whenever it happened, like now. 

Hermione stepped up to cement the bond fully, and turn the breaking power over to them, should they decide ever to separate. 

" _Nunc et usque in aeternum, potest eligere ad separabunt duo."_ Hermione intoned, and a thick band of silver light slipped from the tip of her wand and wrapped around the two men in front of her. It spun dizzyingly, round and round, then split into two smaller circles, spinning around Harry and Draco separately. The bands of light then shot out in straight lines directly at the others' chest, where their brightness could be seen burning beneath the boys' shirts before fading and leaving all three of them gasping. 

Harry pulled his shirt away from his chest and looked down at the minute dragon curled over his heart, asleep. His tears finally broke free and fell, and Draco was on him immediately, kissing them away and holding him tightly. 

The stag on Draco's own chest slumbered peacefully, and Draco couldn't wait to see its magnificence when it woke. 

Bonding spells like theirs were rare, so it figured Hermione would find it. But in the final stage, the bond spell took a corporeal form, and blazed itself onto the bondmates' skin like a tattoo. It always formed an image important to the partners, like an Animagus form or a Patronus. 

Draco thought he remembered his own parents having the same bond tattoos, but at that moment he couldn't bring himself to care, because Harry was  _here_ in his arms and he was so happy it  _hurt._

Harry finally had a family that really loved him, one that cared enough about him to willingly blood-bind him to the family line. Then he realised, and he groaned out loud. 

"Oh god, I'm dating a  _Weasley_." Despite his tone, he knew he wouldn't trade it for the world, and he knew Harry could feel that unwavering decision just as easily as Draco could feel Harry's eagerness to take him home. 

"Oh boy, Malfoy's slumming it, guys!" Ron called out to his brothers, who laughed cheerfully. "Alright, off home with you, now, go! Some of us have work in the morning." He shooed everyone off, some - like Bill and Fleur, walked outside of the Burrow's wards and simply Apparated. Others, like Charlie and Blaise and George, trooped inside to the Floo. 

"Harry, mate, I mean it. Get home, get some sleep. You're gonna be knackered tomorrow." Ron said. 

"Yes,  _mum."_ Harry mocked, but Molly popped her head out the door. 

"Need anything dear?" She started walking towards him, a knowing look in her eyes. 

"No, we're good, thanks Mo--" He couldn't say her name. He glanced at her in panic. 

" _Mum_  is good enough for any son of mine, Harry, dear." Molly told him warmly. "You could've started using it right from the first time we met you, I wouldn't have minded." 

She fussed over his hair and straightened his collar til he smiled and batted her hands away gently. 

"Alright, Mum, stop it." He laughed, and when the realisation of his words set in, he didn't have time to shrink away in fear of being pinched, instead he was pulled forward and tucked into Molly's arms. 

"There we go, dear." She told him quietly. "I love you, Harry. We've been your family for a very long time now, sweetheart, it just took a while to make it official." 

Harry couldn't speak, thanks to that annoying lump in his throat, so instead he sniffed and nodded, smiling shakily as Molly reached up and pulled his head down to kiss his forehead, right over the scar that decided so much of his life. 

"Sunday lunch, don't forget." Molly said, after letting go of Harry at last. 

"I won't forget. See you Sunday, Mum." Harry smiled when he said it this time, relishing in the fact that he  _had_ a mother to greet that way. 

"See you  _both_ on Sunday, dears." Molly answered, giving Draco ‘The Look’. 

"Of course, Molly. We'll be here." Draco answered. Then he and Harry left and Apparated back to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. 

"Well then, Harry Potter-Weasley, what were you saying about devouring me? I must say that sounds quite nice." Draco teased as he hung up their coats with a lazy flick of his wand. 

"I did say something about that, didn't I? Suppose I must've forgotten. Terrible memory, really." Harry said, feigning ignorance. "You'll have to remind me, then." 

And Draco did. 

/// 

Two years later, and Harry Potter-Weasley had become Harry Potter- _Malfoy-_ Weasley. Though, it was quite a mouthful, so when introducing himself he usually went simply by Harry Potter-Malfoy. 

Draco, equally, had become Draco Potter-Malfoy-Weasley, much to Harry's absolute delight. Of course, introductions were made as Mr Potter-Malfoy, to make things less stressful.

Five years later, and Harry and Draco had worked out a system with Hermione and Luna, who had been married the spring before Harry and Draco, to give both couples children. 

Luna volunteered to bear the Potter-Malfoy child with Draco as the father, while Hermione bore the Lovegood-Granger child with Harry. Both couples were ecstatic about the developments, and both women gave birth to happy and healthy children. 

The boy Luna gave birth to was beautiful, with white blond hair like his father, and kind blue eyes like his mother. When Harry held him for the first time, he nearly broke down in tears right then and there. 

"Scorpius James." Draco whispered. "That's his name." 

"You-" 

"I picked a name without talking to you, I know, but-" Draco didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, because Harry had leaned back and kissed him. 

Harry may have been fully accepted and bound to the Weasley family, but he was still a Potter by birth, and he was floored that Draco chose to honour that. 

"And, if we ever have a daughter, I want her to be named Lily Nymphadora." Draco added when he pulled away. 

"I love you so much." Harry gasped. 

"I know, I love you too." 

"Not the outcome we thought about back when this started, huh?" Harry mused, looking down at his son in his arms. Draco's arms looped around him and held him close. 

"No, but definitely worth it." Draco said, turning his head to kiss Harry's neck gently. 

"Does this mean we need to send her flowers?" 

"You gave her a  _child."_ Draco reminded him. 

"True. Although, she still deserves flowers." 

Draco simply hummed. 

"Y'know, she really was right to bond us." Harry said. "It really was for our own good." 

"Or something like that." 

 

///

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> An additional apology if you made it this far; Harry is horribly OOC in this fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (save the one I made up to play Draco's past love interest) nor do I take credit for the settings or spells/potions mentioned. All the aforementioned belongs solely to JK Rowling and the companies by whom the books were created.


End file.
